Unawakened
by directorsdaughtr
Summary: Hermione and Ginny have been best friends for years, but only until Hermione finds a special gift left behind does she truly become aware of Ginny's true feelings. Takes place after the war, with flashbacks to years at Hogwarts.
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is my first published work and I hope you all will enjoy it! I've been sitting on this idea for a while now but have only just begun writing it. I'm writing it as a I go along, so I apologize for any typos or spelling errors in advance. If I catch them after the fact, they will be fixed and changed immediately. Please, please, PLEASE (okay, I'm done begging) review! Any and all comments are welcome, and I'd love to know from the readers that I'm going in the right direction with this story, and if it's even worth pursuing! So, please REVIEW! Thanks!**

**WARNING: this story is rated "M" for a reason, to be revealed in later chapters. There is FEMSLASH. If you don't like it, don't read it – simple enough :).**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the rights to any of these characters or aspects of the Harry Potter universe. All rights are copyrighted to J.K. Rowling. I merely like to take her characters and add my own spin to their sexuality :) .**

* * *

><p><em>PROLOGUE<em>

Hermione gently stroked the spine of her old, tattered copy of "Hogwarts: A History" as she pulled it from the bookcase and placed it in the cardboard box labeled "Books" directly in front of her. Already on her 7th box of books, Hermione was not even halfway finished with her entire collection.

"Hermione! How far along are you? Will you be finishing this century?"

Hermione looked up from the box and let out sigh. It was a good thing that her long-time best friend, Ginny Weasley, was down the hall in the kitchen, otherwise Hermione would have thwacked her upside the head with the largest book she could grab first.

"Yes, Ginny. Just a few more boxes, I promise," yelled Hermione down the hall. "I just finished another one now."

"Oh come off it, Hermione. You know it'll be ages before you pack all your books. It's a wonder your parents have any space left at all," Ginny teased back. Hermione only smirked in Ginny's direction, and then went back to the mountains of books left still to place in boxes.

"I hate it when she's right," Hermione remarked to herself with a grin. She and Ginny could tease each other constantly, no matter the reaction, since they had been the best of friends after the war. Without Ginny, Hermione would not have survived so well after the suffering that came from the event, and Hermione knew deep down that Ginny felt the same.

Hermione and Ginny were at Hermione's parent's old house in London. With it being almost seven years since the war, Hermione had located her parents in Australia just after the war was over and restored their memories, happy to do so and have her Mother and Father again. After her parents had learned of the horrific events their daughter had faced, the Grangers had taken it upon themselves to be more active in the wizarding world, and Hermione's place in it. Hermione and her two dear friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, had spent their last year of wizarding school roaming the countryside looking for the last remaining pieces of the worst wizard to have ever lived, Lord Voldemort. Searching for these "horcruxes" brought upon the toughest and most challenging events of any "the Golden Trio" (as they were deemed by the public) had ever faced in their lifetimes. Upon finding all the horcruxes and destroying them, Harry, Hermione, and Ron had found themselves back at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the place they studied and called home during the academic year. They participated in the Battle of Hogwarts where Voldemort finally fell, but not without consequences. Hermione, Harry, and Ron had since been recovering and rebuilding their lives.

Upon learning all of this, the Grangers were frequent visitors at events at the Burrow, Ron Weasley and his family's home. The entire Granger family enjoyed being there as often as they all could for holidays, parties, celebrations, and every season of the year. Mr and Mrs Weasley always welcomed Hermione and her parents with open arms whenever possible. Mr and Mrs Granger and had even spent a few evenings for dinner at 12 Grimmauld Place, Harry Potter's home left to him by his godfather, Sirius Black, and his long-time girlfriend and fellow schoolmate of Hermione and Ginny, Luna Lovegood. Mr and Mrs Granger had enjoyed all of their times amongst anyone of the wizarding world. However, the Grangers had taken such a liking to Australia during their time spent there that they had decided to stay and start a dental practice in their new hometown. At first, Hermione was hurt that her parents did not want to return to the UK to be close to her and move back to her childhood home, but upon her parents agreeing to have the Floo Network set up at their new house, Hermione slowly accepted the new change. Once her parents were set to stay, Hermione moved into her parent's old home in London, but found it lonely and uninviting with just herself, and had since moved on. Since then, the old house had served as storage and occasional guest quarters for visitors. But even then it hadn't had guests stay in a few years. So now, after putting off the inevitable for a long time, Hermione was finally cleaning out the house. It wasn't set to be sold, but not being used for so long was causing the furnishings and items in the house to deteriorate quickly. Now, everything had been sent to her parents in Australia (by magic, of course) or to the Burrow until everything became sorted out. However, all the books, by Hermione's specification, had to be packed and transported by hand.

Hermione would be moving into the Burrow temporarily until she found a better situation. Hermione was looking forward to living at the Burrow with the Weasley family. Hermione and Harry spent most of their happiest memories at the Burrow and both considered it a second home. Even Ron would return to spend Christmas at the Burrow with Hermione and Harry and the rest of the Weasley clan.

"Hermione Jean Granger! I do not hear any rustling coming from that room! Are you packing or not?" Ginny bellowed down the hall, pulling Hermione from her thoughts of the past.

"Merlin, Ginny, calm down! I'm moving!" Hermione spat back. Despite her teasing, Hermione knew Ginny was excited for her to be moving to the Burrow, if only temporarily. Hermione would be moving into Bill's old room, the eldest of the Weasley children. Bill now lived with his wife, Fleur Delacour, and their daughter Victoire at Shell Cottage, making his old room vacant for Hermione to move in. Being in Bill's old room meant that Hermione would be across the hall from Ginny, which made her feel like a teenager again thinking of all the fun they could have in such close quarters. With this thought, Hermione smiled to herself and began putting the most recent box of books together to be taped up and placed with the others already packed.

Hermione stopped for a moment and stared at the copy of "Hogwarts: A History", fresh from her hands placed in the box. Pulling the old book out of the box again, she fondly began to remember her years at Hogwarts, including the build-up to the war, as well as the additional turmoil brought on by the events. Unlike Harry and Ron, who decided to skip their final year at Hogwarts entirely and move straight to Auror Training with the Ministry of Magic, Hermione, in true bookworm fashion, opted to return to Hogwarts for her final year of education. Doing so brought her closer to Ginny, making them in the same year despite their one and a half year age difference.

Hermione laid the book on top of an already packaged box and opened its cover, its bindings creaking slightly from not having been opened since that last year at the school. For a moment, Hermione froze, and stared blankly at the opened book. In front of her, laid neatly on top of the first page, was a sealed envelope with her name on it, written in her best friend's hand – the one and only Ginny Weasley. Hermione picked up the aged envelope and turned it over between her fingers. As she pulled the flap open and extracted the parchment from within its casing, a small smile crept across her lips as she began to reminisce about that last year at Hogwarts with the fiery red-head…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Alright, there we go! Please don't forget to review and let me know what you think – I appreciate any comments. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 1: Return to Hogwarts

**A/N: I wanted to get the first chapter up as quickly as possible too in order to give my readers more of an introduction to the story. Thanks for reading and continuing to read! And I'm so happy with all the people who are already following and favorite-ing this story – thanks for your dedication! I hope I don't let you guys down! :) And please, don't forget to review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Steam shot out from under the rails and the whistle blew as Ginny hugged Mrs Weasley and her brother George in an effort to get them to say goodbye on the platform. As Ginny went to pull away from her brother, he pulled her back.

"Don't worry, Gin. Life won't change, and you'll feel better knowing you're being honest," George explained with a wink as he let her free. Ever since the passing of Fred Weasley a few months before, everyone had noticed a change in George, the twin who remained. He seemed more reserved and intuitive, but still held on to the playful personality known only to possess the Weasley twins.

Ginny smiled back at George, letting him know she appreciated his words of wisdom and comfort. After quickly hugging her mother once again and saying her third round of farewells, Ginny turned on her heel and went running for the train. From her position, Ginny glanced up at the Hogwarts Express in front of her, scanning car after car as she sprinted to the entrance for boarding. Ginny almost tripped on her feet as her eyes moved over a window in the first car. Ginny thought she saw a shadow of someone up ahead, watching her. However, she knew she didn't have time to focus on the strange encounter, as she witnessed the train beginning to inch forward. She pushed faster towards the gate and made a final leap, landing on the steps of the train. The conductor raised his eyebrow at the disheveled girl as she walked up to him and handed him her ticket.

"Good thing my watch is 3 minutes ahead, right?" Ginny asked the conductor with a smirk. He didn't respond, only punching Ginny's ticket with enthused vigor and letting her aboard. He heaved a sigh and uttered a "tsk-tsk" as Ginny walked past him and into the main compartment. Ginny couldn't help but smile to herself. She moved down the hall of the train, looking for an empty compartment or at least one with people she knew and could catch up with about the summer. It was then that Ginny heard a voice calling her name.

"Ginerva Weasley, you can never be on time, can you?"

Ginny knew that voice, she'd know that voice in death, and was shocked that she was hearing it in the car of the train. She spun around and glanced at a beautful girl with bushy brown hair and a smile as wide as they come.

"Hermione Jean Granger? What the bloody hell are you doing here?" Ginny shrieked in alarm. At that point Hermione laughed, entertained by Ginny's outburst but obvious excitement about her being on the train. Ginny was the only person who called Hermione by her full name when she was surprised or even angry at the brunette. Hermione adored it.

Without hesitation, Hermione ran over to the door of the compartment where the redhead was standing and threw her arms around the tall Quidditch player, wrapping her tightly in a warm embrace. For a few seconds, Ginny's arms lay listless at her sides, but once her wits returned to her, she grabbed Hermione tightly and held on to her. Eventually they broke apart. Hermione looked straight into Ginny's eyes, her smile never wavering.

"I'm heading back to Hogwarts. With Harry and Ron away at training and my parents deciding to stay in Australia, this felt like the best option," Hermione responded. Then she looked at Ginny as if she thought this was a joke. "I'm surprised Ron didn't tell you," Hermione responded quizzically.

"No…no he didn't," was all Ginny replied. She was still looking at Hermione with pure shock on her face, but slowly that beautiful Weasley smile came to her lips. Hermione could see that Ginny was obviously shocked to see her, and was truly surprised that she didn't know of the brunette's intended return to school. Hermione would have said something herself, but had unfortunately not seen the witch since the start of the summer. With all that was left to be done with getting Hermione's parents situated in Australia, and the excitement revolving around Harry and Ron becoming Aurors, the news of Hermione's return evidently had been swept away from the spotlight.

"Well, sit down, please. I have this whole compartment to myself, and it feels a bit lonely," Hermione said with a playful pout. Ginny nodded, agreeing to join her in the compartment. Hermione turned around and sat back in her seat, with Ginny following close behind, passing through the door of the compartment. She stored her belongings in the nets above, and slid into a seat on the bench opposite Hermione. It only took Hermione seconds to become frustrated with the distance between her and Ginny, resulting in jumping to her feet and sitting next to Ginny on the bench. Grasping her best friend's hands in her own, Hermione was truly overcome with excitement to see the woman she hadn't laid eyes on in months.

"Wait a moment...how is it you came to your own compartment?" Ginny asked. "The rest of the train is packed to the brim!"

"I'm Head Girl this year. Did Ron not tell you that either?" Hermione asked shocked.

"Well I think if he forgot to tell me you were going to Hogwarts in the first place, the subject of you being Head Girl probably got lost in that brain of his as well," Ginny replied with a laugh.

"That man, honestly," Hermione said. She and Ginny shared a laugh over the brilliance that was Ronald Weasley. A man of true heart, but not entirely up to the intelligence that came with the likes of the others. Ron and Hermione were beginning to date when he had decided to train as an Auror. With much thought and deliberation, he and Hermione had decided that their relationship would always be better as friends. Hermione loved Ron, there was no question, but she loved him as a most trusted brother, and didn't feel that their relationship would ever stem further than that. In the end, Ron agreed, and they walked away from their short-lived romance closer than ever.

Hermione brought herself out of her thoughts, and looked up at Ginny. "So Ginny, why DID you almost miss the train?" she asked with a grin.

Ginny sighed and looked Hermione in the eyes, knowing the brunette was only asking the question to playfully engage her. Hermione knew the Weasley family as well as if she were a part of it herself, and Ginny knew the brunette was aware of exactly why Ginny was late for the train. It was the reason all the Weasley children were ever late for the train. "Mum," she said. " It's always Mum," Ginny laughed. "Well, and in this case, George too."

"George? Why was George holding you back?" Hermione asked with confusion. Staring at the redhead, Hermione noticed that it seemed she was trying to find the words to explain.

"Well, Mum is having a tougher time letting me go back to Hogwarts this year. She wouldn't let me loose. And George has become more protective of me since the war, so he was acting just as bad as Mum," Ginny said with a grin as she looked out the window at the passing countryside. Hermione could understand why George was keeping a closer watch on his siblings, and with Ginny being the last Weasley to go to Hogwarts and this being her final year, the entire Weasley clan was on their toes to make sure she would be alright.

"Yes, well, that's understandable, given the circumstances," Hermione replied solemnly. "However, she also knows that the Hogwarts Express doesn't stand for tardiness. I think she wanted you to miss this train," Hermione said playfully.

"You know, you may have a point there," Ginny responded with the trademark Weasley smirk. Hermione detected it immediately, looking almost identical to Ron's signature grin, but with its own spark and energy.

Hermione smiled at her best friend, glad to be back with her after a long summer away. She was glad to be returning to Hogwarts, to be finishing her wizard education, to be returning to a normal life after the horrific events of the past. But more than anything, Hermione was looking forward to spending the term with Ginny. She had missed the woman, and all the times they spent talking, especially getting lost in their conversations where hours would go by undetected until one of them looked up and noticed the sky outside had turned black with passing time. She had envisioned her final year with Ginny at Hogwarts the entire summer, wanting to spend as much time making new and happy memories with the person she trusted most in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the new chapter! The next few chapters will be taking place at Hogwarts so it should be a good run. Please review and let me know if the story is working well, or even if I should change some things! Any feedback is greatly appreciated. Thanks! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Comfort

**A/N: First off, I apologize for the delay in getting a new chapter posted. With working full-time and attending university part-time, on top of everything else in my life, I've had no down time to write this out and get it posted! But a sincere thanks to everyone who has started reading this story and adding to their alerts/favorites to follow! I'm so excited for the turn-out already regarding this and am looking forward to seeing how my idea for this little story comes across to everyone! :) Thanks again for reading and I hope you enjoy whats ahead! Also, don't forget to review to let me know how its going! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Comfort<p>

True to her word, Hermione and Ginny spent every waking moment together. Their schedules were almost identical, having many of the same classes together as well as having a few of the same periods of free time. During those moments, they would usually spend it doing their homework or studying. Hermione was always one to opt for studying in the library as it was one of her favorite areas of Hogwarts, but Ginny would occasionally convince her to stay in the Gryffindor common room. When they were there, they would settle on the couches by the fire, keeping warm with the light of the blaze dancing across their faces. Many times, Hermione would look up from her work and see Ginny gazing at her. However, as soon as Hermione spotted her doing so, Ginny would quickly snap her head back down to the parchment before her. Hermione would only giggle to herself and return to her assignment.

Late at night though, when Hermione was all alone in her own room and deep in sleep, she would dream. Dream of being in a large, empty home with minimal furnishings. She would be laying on a cold, stiff granite floor, the icy surface pressing into the back of her head and spreading down her face and neck to the rest of her body. Then out of the silence would come an evil laugh, high-pitched and screeching. It would grow in volume, eventually extinguishing all sense from Hermione and overtaking her mind. And then she would feel it – the cold steel against her skin and the hot breath of Bellatrix Lestrange upon her face.

"FLITHY MUDBLOOD!" Bellatrix would scream. "What? Too scared to look in my face precious girl?" she would ask, coaxing Hermione to open her eyes, but Hermione would not give her the satisfaction. And then the laugh would return, causing Hermione to cringe. "Look at me girl! Look me in the eye!" Bellatrix would scream again. At this moment, Hermione would feel the first tears begin to fall from her eyes, sliding down her face and hitting the floor beneath her neck. And then the excruciating pain would start – shooting up her arm. Hermione would writhe against the cold floor, but she could feel Bellatrix's weight on top of her pinning her to the ground. Hermione would cry out in pain and terror, hoping someone – anyone – would hear her. Her voice became hoarse from her outcry's, but still she could not move, entrapped by Bellatrix's strong hold on her. After what felt like hours, Hermione would feel the immediate pain disappear from her arm and instead feel the dull, pulsating ache. At this moment, Bellatrix's voice would return.

"Look girl, look at what I've done to you mudblood," Bellatrix would say calmly. And in this moment, Hermione would not be able to keep her eyes shut, succumbing to the fear and pain. As she would begin to open her eyes, she looked up and saw that she was not looking Bellatrix in the face, but instead at a large mirror she was holding above Hermione's tragic form. And then she would see it – the word 'mudblood' engraved in her skin in the exact spot where her arm ached. It was awful, scrawled in Bellatrix's chicken-scratch handwriting, with droplets of blood leaking from the wounds. At the sight, Hermione would begin to cry again, heaving and coughing with the realization that she had been branded by Bellatrix Lestrange, and would never be able to rid of a scar such as that, caused by magic. And then the mirror would start to slip away, and just before Hermione could shut away the vision of Bellatrix again, she would see a quick flash of the demonic face, a large smile spread across her evil lips and eyes wide with mania. And then Hermione would clasp her eyes shut once more, crying ever harder, the sight of Bellatrix burning into her brain as a never-fleeting memory. Then the laugh would sound again, echoing in Hermione's ears, bouncing off the walls surrounding her.

And then Hermione would wake up.

Hermione sat straight up in her bed, drenched in a cold sweat and face stained with dried tears. Her breath would catch a few times, trying to steady as she came down off her nightmare. She couldn't help it though. She would relive that moment almost every night in her sleep. The moment that had actually happened, when Bellatrix Lestrange had branded her with the name 'mudblood' across her arm. Hermione did not know what to do to make the dreams stop. No matter how well her life was going during the day, the nightmare would always return to her late at night.

One night, just as any other, Hermione was suffering from the nightmare once more. The screams of Bellatrix, the pain and ache in her arm, and the slipping away of the mirror to reveal the evil face of her enemy. As Hermione shot awake and her eyes sprang open, instead of seeing her empty room, she was shocked to see a pair of brown eyes shining back at her, sincere concern written in the face.

"GINNY?" Hermione gasped.

She was shocked to see Ginny there, staring back at her with such worry. However, the moment could not have been more perfect for her best friend to show up unannounced. Hermione didn't need a reason, didn't care as to why the redhead had shown up or how she had even managed to get inside her room. None of that mattered in those moments. In the few seconds it took her to realize that Ginny was physically present and not just a figment of her imagination, Hermione flung herself into her best friend, clutching her tightly and tears spilling from her eyes once more. Without a moment's hesitation, Ginny wrapped her arms lovingly around Hermione, whispering gentle phrases of comfort in the brunette's ear. Hermione gripped her even tighter, burying her head into Ginny's shoulder, beginning to tremble from the fear that consumed her body. Ginny held her best friend close, wanting to bring as much ease and comfort to the brunette as was possible in that moment. Hermione could not stop the shaking her body was producing, but the warmth of her best friend holding her, as well as the thought that it was Ginny that was with her in the room, protecting her from her nightmares and fears, gradually brought Hermione away from her enemy.

"G-G-Ginny, you have n-n-no idea how glad I a-a-am that you're h-h-here," Hermione stuttered into Ginny's shoulder as she sobbed. Ginny didn't say a word of response yet, but instead just stroked the top of Hermione's head, smoothing the brunette's hair with a gentle hand. Minutes crept by, and slowly Hermione began to feel her muscles slip out of their tight knots. No matter how much she relaxed, Ginny's tender hold on her never changed. Hermione had not felt so protected and safe in quite a long time. For the first time yet, Hermione pulled her face away from the comforting body of Ginny Weasley and looked up at her with bloodshot eyes.

"I can not believe you're here, now. If there were ever a time for you to show up without knocking!" Hermione choked out with a small laugh. Ginny's warm eyes stared back at Hermione with understanding, knowing how it felt to have the right thing at the right time.

"Hermione," Ginny started. "I'm not going to let you off that easy. What's going on? What was all that about? I hear muffled screams all the way from my room and come rushing to your door. I knocked quite a few times, but all I heard were your shouts coming from under the door, so I pushed my way in," Ginny explained. "I found you writhing on your bed. I went to try to wake you and that's when you shot straight up and...well...the rest you know."

Hermione had been holding off telling Ginny the details of what had happened. She knew that Ginny knew that something had occurred, most likely having pestered Ron about it non-stop, but Ron had most likely always explained to her to have Hermione talk to her about it. Hermione knew she'd have to tell Ginny sometime about what happened in Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix, she just didn't realize it would be so soon since their reconnection, and quite so abruptly either. But now, after what had happened, Hermione knew it was time to tell the redhead.

"Ginny..." Hermione started. "While Harry, Ron and I were searching for horcruxes, well – Ron told you how we were captured at one point and taken to Malfoy Manor, didn't he?" Hermione questioned. Ginny nodded her head indicating she had been told. "Well, Harry and Ron were taken to the basement, where they met up with Luna and Mr. Ollivander. But I..." Hermione hesitated, trying to summon the words to explain what happened. She took a moment to glance up at Ginny, and noticed that the redhead was studying her intently, waiting on her every word, anticipating an explanation. "I was kept upstairs with the Malfoys and...Bellatrix," Hermione said. "She...she tortured me, Ginny." At that moment, Ginny looked angry. She started to breathe heavily, her eyes wild with rage. Hermione could feel her begin to tremble beneath her own fingers.

"What did she do?" Ginny asked quietly, almost where Hermione could not hear her response. Hermione kept her eyes locked on Ginny as she pulled the sleeve up on her arm to reveal the scar Bellatrix had left in her skin. Ginny's eyes slowly crept down to the spot Hermione had exposed. Upon seeing the carving in Hermione's skin, Ginny almost exploded with rage. Hermione could see the anger mounting and climbing within Ginny's core. Seeing Ginny in this state provoked Hermione to simply grab Ginny's hand in hers, and stroke the soft skin gently, bringing Ginny down to a more manageable state. Ginny looked deep within Hermione's eyes. Hermione only looked back at her gently, communicating that she felt Ginny's protection and care. Hermione smiled at Ginny meekly, keeping her hand clasped around the redhead's and stroking the skin on the surface of the Weasley girl's hand.

"Tell me. Please tell me everything..." Ginny said pleadingly. The request caught Hermione slighly off guard. She stopped stroking Ginny's hand and gave the redhead a blank stare. "Please Hermione, I want to know what happened," Ginny asked again, this time taking Hermione's hand in hers, doing the same that Hermione had done to her.

Hermione was hesitant to reveal all the details, as well as to relive everything over again by telling Ginny. But Hermione also knew that it would be for the best, and that telling Ginny might even offer some relief and comfort. She looked up at Ginny once more, and nodded her head in agreement. She could see the appreciation on Ginny's face as she began to explain the events that had occurred the night she was captured and taken. As bits of details were explained and revealed to Ginny, Hermione could see the redhead's reaction soar across her face, but then quickly disappear, and Ginny would return to listening intently to Hermione's tale, every once in a while resting a hand against Hermione's arm or leg, urging her on and that she was there to comfort her in whatever way necessary. With knowing that Ginny was there strictly for comforting Hermione, it seemed easier to tell her entire story to the redhead, not leaving any part out. When Hermione had finished explaining, from capture to escape, her face fell and a lone tear pooled from her eye, falling down her cheek. Though it felt better to have the story understood by another, someone Hermione trusted and could confide in, it would always be difficult to relive.

Seeing the tear escape, Ginny brought her free hand up to Hermione's face, placing her finger against her cheek, catching the tear before it fell any further. At this, Hermione looked up into Ginny's face once more. Once she did, she instantly felt better, for all she saw was deep love and even some admiration in her best friend's eyes.

"Thank you for telling me Hermione," Ginny said. And with that, Ginny wrapped her arms around Hermione once more, and held the brunette close to her. Hermione could not help but let the tears fall again, for she had not felt so safe in such a long time. She could feel the protection Ginny held for her, the devotion to do whatever she could to never let Hermione ever feel pain again. Hermione felt incredible and she could not explain how incredible she truly felt. It was as if the world had just lifted a huge burden from her shoulders, as she would never feel alone again.

"Ginny, thank you," was all Hermione could say. There was nothing more, for words could not explain any further the depth of Hermione's gratitude and appreciation for the redhead, as well as the comfort she brought to the brunette. Ginny only responded by hugging Hermione tighter. Eventually, after a few minutes, Ginny pulled away from Hermione.

"I guess I should be getting back to my room," Ginny warily said. "You'll be alright though, yeah?"

Hermione hesitated before responding. She wasn't sure about asking the next question, but she knew she would only feel better if the redhead agreed to her next request.

"Ginny, would you...could you..." Hermione sputtered, trying to get the words out. "Would you stay with me tonight, please? It just...it would make me feel so much better, having you here," Hermione finally relayed.

For a moment, Ginny stared back at Hermione blankly. But seconds after, she looked deep into Hermione's eyes. "Hermione, whatever it is that will make you feel better, ever – please, never hesitate to ask. Of course I will stay with you," Ginny said. Hermione smiled warmly, feeling as though she were just granted a most cherished wish.

"Sleep in my bed, with me. I want to know you're there, even when I'm sleeping," Hermione instructed, sliding to one side of her bed, making room for the redhead to climb in with her. Slowly, the redhead made her way over to Hermione's bed and stepped in. "Thank you for staying with me, Ginny," Hermione said as she felt Ginny settle in next to her. Just by having the redhead near, Hermione could feel her body relax and begin to get weak with sleep once more. Before she fell asleep again though, Hermione reached behind her and grabbed Ginny's hand, pulling it and the redhead's arm around her body, feeling the comforting embrace of Ginny Weasley against her once again. Initially it felt as if Ginny grew tense with the position, but soon she relaxed into it as well, and held Hermione tight to her as secure as she could.

"I'll do everything I can to never let anyone hurt you ever...ever again, Hermione. I promise..." Ginny whispered. And with that, Hermione smiled, gripped Ginny's hand in her own, and fell into a slumber, spending the night in a dreamless sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the new chapter. I will try to update as soon as possible again as I would like to see this story move forward. PLEASE don't forget to review! It always helps to hear what you think of the chapter and story in general, and motivates me to write more! Thanks! :)**


	4. Chapter 3: Comfort in Response

**A/N: Again, my deepest apologies for the delay in updating this story. Work and school, school and work, and occasionally sleep – that's what is taking up my life right now. But here is the next chapter, and there will be more to follow soon!**

**Wow! First off, thanks to everyone for their great reviews! I'm really excited to see the things you all have to say and your support for the story. Keep reviewing – it really motivates me and helps me think of what to write next!**

**The next chapter should be enjoyable for all :). And for added enhancement, I listened to the song "The Last Time" by Oliver Tank on repeat while writing this chapter. If you'd like to take a listen, you can find the Youtube video in my profile. :)**

**And as always, please, please, PLEASE review! As I said, it motivates me, but it also brings the story to the attention of others, hopefully encouraging new people** **to read it. Your reviews help! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Comfort in Response<p>

Once Hermione had confessed the events that had occurred at Malfoy Manor to Ginny, she had found her nightmares dissipating and calming to a more manageable level. Ginny had stayed many nights with Hermione in her room, easing Hermione to sleep every time. Hermione would always take Ginny's arms and wrap herself tightly within them before she fell asleep. The safe and protective feeling she felt when in Ginny's arms was the main and only reason Hermione was able to sleep through the night without fear. Occasionally, Hermione would still experience her nightmare. But now, it would have no opportunity to develop, for within moments Ginny would be waking her gently. As soon as Hermione would arise, Ginny would say to her to not worry and that she was safe, and then envelope Hermione in a tender embrace until she would stop shaking. Hermione had not seen Bellatrix's face inside her nightmare for quite a long time.

Time did keep pressing forward though, and Quidditch season was quickly approaching. Ginny had been named the Gryffindor Quidditch captain at the beginning of the term, and had been working and training her team for weeks. The first game of the season was against Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor had lost...spectacularly. Despite the enormous effort displayed by Ginny and the team, it was a lost cause. Gryffindor ended up losing 240 – 30. Hermione caught up with Ginny in the team's locker room once the game had ended.

"Gin...I'm so sorry. I know you'll have so many other chances to kick their arses in the future," Hermione opened with tentatively. At the sound of her voice, Ginny looked up into the brunette's face from the bench in which she sat. She was still in her chaser's uniform, her broom laying on the floor beside her muddy shoes. Her arms were laid across her lap, hands having been supporting her head before she had raised those eyes to her best friend. Hermione had never seen Ginny with such a depressed expression on her beautiful face. As if on cue, a lone tear slid down Ginny's cheek as the thought fleeted through Hermione's mind. At this sight, Hermione ran over to Ginny's side, placing a supportive hand on the redhead's shoulder.

"I feel like a failure Hermione," Ginny stated. "An absolute failure. They must be wondering why they chose me in the first place to be captain..." And then Ginny broke down, right in Hermione's arms. Hermione could not believe what she was seeing. Strong, confident, stoic Ginny was an absolute wreck. She was completely vulnerable as she was wounded. Hermione knew it had to take a lot for Ginny to break down the way she was, and so she did everything in her best effort to reassure and comfort her friend. The girl was trembling from her violent tears in her very arms. Hermione didn't understand why it was that Ginny cared so much about this, and why the opinions of the people who made her captain were so important to her. But then Hermione thought of what to do. She pulled Ginny's body away from her and stared straight into the tall girl's tearful eyes.

"Now you listen to me Ginerva Weasley," Hermione said sternly. At the mention of her full name, Ginny's attention was captured by Hermione's words. "You are an impeccable Quidditch player, and a damn good team captain. Everyone knows that. You are by far the best Quidditch player in this school. You're even better than Harry!" Hermione exclaimed. "But Ginny, most of all, you are strong. You are the strongest person I know. Do not let one measly game take away that spark...that fire that fuels you from your very core. Show the world that one lousy Quidditch game doesn't destroy Ginny Weasley. Ginny Weasley is an incredibly brave and courageous woman that will never stop fighting." Hermione's eyes blazed with electricity as she stared at Ginny, waiting for her reaction to the words just spoken. Ginny looked back at Hermione blankly for a few moments, and then Hermione saw it return, almost as if flipping a switch. The vivacity that belonged to Ginny had reappeared brilliantly. Ginny's eyes lit up with determination, the tears having stopped abruptly as soon as her strength had returned. Hermione could not help but smile.

"Thank you, Hermione," Ginny said sincerely, pulling her best friend to her and holding her close. As Ginny pulled away, she looked at Hermione with her signature smirk. "What _would_ I do without you?" And with that question asked, they both laughed with the other, the events of the day fading away from their memories.

* * *

><p>Some short time had passed by, and it was the morning of the next Gryffindor Quidditch match. Ginny had been working harder than ever, training as much as she could manage and directing her team to accomplishing all of their goals and succeeding in all of the scrimmage matches they participated in. However, when sitting down to breakfast, Ginny was not able to eat anything.<p>

"Ginny, you should eat _something_," Hermione lectured. "You won't be any good to your team or Gryffindor at all if you fall off your broom from low blood sugar." Hermione knew she needed to convince Ginny to eat some food before the game, but even the brunette could see that Ginny looked sick, almost green.

"Hermione, if I eat anything, I don't think it would stay down very long," Ginny admitted.

"What are you more nervous about? Playing or the fact that the game is against Slytherin?" Hermione asked gently.

"Both," Ginny responded with unease. Hermione sighed, patting Ginny's leg supportively under the table.

"Don't worry, Gin. I have quite a bit of faith in you," Hermione said with assurance, giving Ginny a genuine smile. Ginny looked back at Hermione with a half-crooked grin, trying to make the best of the situation as much as she could. But anyone sitting at that table knew that Ginny's look was completely forced.

Soon, the entire Gryffindor and Slytherin houses were making their way down to the Quidditch pitch in anticipation of the game. Ginny had left early from breakfast, without eating anything (to Hermione's dismay), in order to meet her team in the locker room before the game to review plays and try to gear up the Gryffindors to play their best. Hermione only hoped that it was working, for the sake of Ginny, and the entire Gryffindor House for that matter.

Hermione made it to the pitch and found a seat with Luna Lovegood, a long-time friend from Ravenclaw. Luna had been one of the original members of Dumbledore's Army and had stayed fighting until the very end. Luna had never lost that dreamy look that seemed to be permanently plastered to her angelic face.

"Luna! How are you today?" Hermione asked, hugging her friend upon seeing her there to support the Gryffindor team.

"Hello Hermione. I am doing quite well, thank you. I'm here to watch Ginny. She is quite an excellent Quidditch player, isn't she?" Luna commented with her airy demeanor to Hermione as she sat down.

"She is a great player," Hermione responded with a smile. "I only hope she can win today. She needs this win, more than I think she lets on," Hermione expressed.

"Oh yes, I agree with you. Harry has told me of how much Ginny adores Quidditch, and how it can sometimes bring her spirits down," Luna stated matter-of-factly. Hermione was nodding her head in agreement when she paused.

"Luna? Did you say Harry told you?" Hermione questioned. She had almost missed the statement the blonde girl had made. But now Hermione could remember hearing Luna specifically mention that she had spoken with Harry.

"Yes, Harry. You know...Harry Potter? Honestly Hermione, I would think you of all people would know whom I am speaking of," Luna remarked. Hermione was taken aback by Luna's comment.

"Our Harry? When have you spoken with him? I thought he was away training with the ministry to become an Auror?"

"He is. Oh poor Harry, he doesn't have a lot of free time these days, but he tries to talk with me once or twice a week by owl. Sometimes I receive long letters from him, other times it's just a few lines or so," Luna explained with a sigh.

Hermione was speechless. She didn't understand what was being told to her. "Luna," she started. "Why has Harry been writing you so often?"

Luna looked shocked and, frankly, a little hurt. "Hermione, why wouldn't Harry want to write to his girlfriend?"

Hermione was so glad she was already sitting down, otherwise her knees would have slipped out from under her in shock.

"Luna – H-Harry is your boyfriend?" Hermione asked, trying to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Hermione, honestly...have you not been listening to me?" Luna asked with a tinge of worry. "Are you feeling alright? You don't look very well at the moment," Luna asked.

"Yes...yes I'm fine," Hermione remarked. She began to wonder how long this had been going on. Hermione thought that Harry was dating Ginny, but as she began to think about it a little further, she realized that Ginny had been kind of relaxed and calm when speaking of Harry. She had only assumed that she and Harry had only decided to take the relationship slow while he was training. Apparently, Hermione had missed an entire chapter in her friend's lives.

"Luna, I didn't know. That's fantastic! I'm so glad to hear that you and Harry are happy together," Hermione stated, trying to improve on her reaction from before. At this, Luna gave her a smile. Hermione could see the love reflected in Luna's eyes now, how at the mere mention of Harry's name, Luna seemed to glow. It was rather cute actually.

"Thank you Hermione. Now, let's watch the game, shall we?" Luna said sweetly. Hermione had not even seen the Slytherin team ride out of their holding area, soaring around the Quidditch pitch, raising their fists in the air as they passed by the Slytherin's seats. The crowd went wild, flashes of green and silver shimmering from the stands. The Slytherins were shouting at their team, cheering them on and encouraging them to continue to boast. Hermione only sat in her seat and watched with a slight scowl as the team settled along the edge of the side of the pitch, waiting for the Gryffindor team to emerge.

And that's when they did. Hermione could hear the screams start in the bottom corner of the stands, could hear her house cheering for the players as they came out of their holding. The cheers spread like wildfire, as if coming up from the deep. Then Hermione saw her, the bright, red hair flowing behind her, zig-zagging around the entire stadium, pulling off tricks in the air for the Gryffindors to cheer. And then Ginny sailed over close to where Hermione and Luna were sitting, stopping for a brief moment to look Hermione in the eye and wink at her. Then just as suddenly, she soared down in a deep dive, pulling her broom up just in time to avoid hitting the grassy earth, twirling as she ascended into the clouds, the roar of the Gryffindors behind her. Gryffindor House seemed to be siding with Ginny and her team with full vigor and determination despite their horrible loss previously. Hermione glanced at the Slytherin team and could see them frowning, making Hermione smile wider than she had all day.

Just then, the Gryffindor team assembled on the other side opposite the pitch from the Slytherins, and Madam Hooch approached the two teams. Within seconds, the game had started. Cheers were coming from both sides of the stadium, shouts of encouragement for each team, and slurs towards the opposing teams. Even Hermione was guilty of throwing some harsh words out at the Slytherins, especially their awful beaters, who kept hitting shots at Ginny and the Gryffindor seeker. It didn't seem to stop Ginny though. Hermione glanced up at her best friend and saw the look of purpose on her face, glowing in the sunlight. Then within seconds, Ginny had scored the first goal of the game, sending the Gryffindor stands into an uproar.

"10 points to Gryffindor!" yelled the commentator. Ginny swooped back down to the field, but not without waving to the Gryffindors in their seats. Then, not 30 seconds later, Ginny scored yet another goal. "10 more points to Gryffindor! The score is 20 – zip!" yelled the commentator from the stands above the professors. Hermione was overjoyed, seeing how determined Ginny was to prove how incredibly well she could play Quidditch.

In the next 20 minutes, Ginny had scored almost 100 points for Gryffindor, as well as the other chasers on the Quidditch team, bringing the score to 160 – 30, ahead of Slytherin. The stands were erupting with sound, cheering coming from the Gryffindor stands, and shouts of frustration and hatred spewing from the Slytherins, targeted at their own players nonetheless for playing such a horrible game.

Then Hermione saw it, out of the corner of her eye near the Slytherin goal posts. The Gryffindor seeker was all of a sudden climbing the sky on her broom, strength and determination plastered on her face, struggling to keep her broom soaring into the clouds. Hermione's head snapped towards Ginny, seeing if she noticed her teammate making a run for the snitch. Of course, Ginny had noticed her teammate the moment she started her climb, and now Ginny was keeping as many of the Slytherin players distracted by moving in and out and in-between them, setting herself up to make another goal. The Slytherins were so distracted with Ginny, all of their beaters and even the keeper tracking her every move, trying to prevent her from getting anywhere near the goal, that even the Slytherin seeker had not noticed the snitch's movement. Hermione watched as the Gryffindor seeker continued to climb higher and higher, stretching out her fingers for the tiny ball of gold. And then it happened – her fingers enclosing the fluttering ball, and her triumphant call of "I caught it!"

Then all hell broke loose.

The Gryffindors went into a frenzy, cheering and shouting in the air. Hermione heard people chanting "We won! We won!" from the seats left and right of her. And then she heard the crowd start to chant Ginny's name. Hermione looked up into the sky and saw the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team cheering and waving their hands in the air. Ginny was giving the seeker a high-five, raising her arm up into the air facing the Gryffindor stands. The Gryffindors cheered loudly, showing their deep appreciation for their team. The rest of the team rode over to the seeker and gave her supportive pats on the back. It was a wonderful moment, the entire stadium was in an uproar. Gryffindor had beaten Slytherin 210 – 30, by far one of the best final scores in Gryffindor's history. Hermione glanced over at the Slytherin side and noticed that all of the students were leaving, their heads hanging low in disappointment. The Slytherin team was nowhere to be seen. Hermione realized they must have carted off to their locker room in shame. With this thought, Hermione couldn't help but smile widely again.

"Hermione, come on! Everyone is going down to meet the team!" Luna exclaimed next to Hermione. She glanced down in the direction of the holding area for the Gryffindors and noticed the entire house rushing out of the stands and down to greet and congratulate the team. Then Luna grabbed her hand and they took off, pushing downstairs with the rest of the Gryffindors. Luna was gripping on to Hermione's hand tightly, pulling her along, but Hermione didn't care. She didn't want to miss congratulating Ginny for her superb job. Ginny had pulled through and come out spectacularly in the end. She had proven her worth in Hermione's eyes and the entire Gryffindor house by the looks of it. Hermione knew that Ginny had set the pace for the rest of the Quidditch season.

"Oh goodness, look at all these people. We'll never get a chance to get to Ginny!" Luna shouted to Hermione over the roar of the crowd they found themselves immersed in. Hermione glanced around and saw people shoulder to shoulder, tightly encased in the hallway leading to the Gryffindor locker room. She could see the team approaching at the end of the hall, some 100 feet away. Hermione's heart fell.

"Oh Luna, it's hopeless. We can just congratulate Ginny when she returns to the castle," Hermione stated with disappointment, realizing she would never reach Ginny with all of these people in her way. "Come on, let's go back now while we can still get through the castle doors without feeling like a sardine," Hermione said solemnly as she turned around and began the walk back to the castle. She felt as if the excitement from winning the game had been extracted out of her. It was only going to be a true victory if she could see Ginny and tell her how proud she was of the redhead. There was just no chance that was ever going to happen now.

"Wait, Hermione – look!" Luna exclaimed, grabbing Hermione's arm to stop her from taking another step. Hermione halted and spun around. Drifting towards her, Hermione could see a circle of space moving through the crowd. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team was creating a bubble around Ginny, separating her from the crowd while she strode forward, right in the direction of where Hermione and Luna were standing. Luna looked over at Hermione with a warm smile on her face. "I think she's looking for you," Luna informed her with a glimmer in her eye.

Just then, Ginny arrived at the spot where Hermione stood her ground. "Alright, let me out," she heard Ginny instruct to her teammates. One of Ginny's teammates moved aside, revealing her directly in front of Hermione, her face red from the wind and cold that she'd been battling the entire game. Hermione was shocked, not believing that Ginny was standing in front of her, having pushed through a mad crowd to get to her.

"And where do you think you're going?" Ginny asked with that Weasley smirk, boring her eyes into Hermione's. Hermione was stuttering under her own breath, not knowing exactly what to say. "Are you just going to stand there, having given me no reason to push my way over here – or are you going to give me a hug?" Ginny asked, smiling at Hermione.

Hermione was so touched that Ginny sought her out and battled her way through the screaming crowds to get close to her. Her heart felt as if it were completely absorbed in happiness. At that moment, no one else seemed to be present – not Luna, not the team, not even the entire Gryffindor house. Hermione could tell Ginny was feeling the same way - as if it was only them on the entire grounds.

"Ginny, I'm so proud of you," Hermione praised to her best friend. Ginny didn't waste a moment longer and stepped forward, closing the distance between the two of them, and wrapped her arms around Hermione in a heartfelt embrace. Hermione returned the sentiment, clutching Ginny close to her, feeling the heat from her body from the activity she had been a part of for the last hour. Hermione realized that Ginny smelled roughly of fresh grass and lavender, a pleasant mixture that brought comfort to the brunette. She knew the scent, and would forever think of the tall Quidditch player whenever she would experience it. Hermione laid her head on Ginny's shoulder, trying in whatever way necessary to bring herself closer to the redhead. Hermione realized that Ginny was doing the same, pulling her close to her body as was physically possible, resting her cheek against Hermione's temple.

"You are the only person I'd want to share this moment with," Ginny whispered, causing Hermione to smile as she held on to her best friend.

"I can't think of anyone I would want to either," Hermione spoke gently into Ginny's ear. Time seemed to lose its grip on the scene, for Hermione did not know how long they stood there. But no matter the true length, it was not long enough...

...not in a lifetime.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked the new chapter, and thanks again for reading! Please don't forget to visit my profile page and listen to the amazing music of Oliver Tank. And also, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! Your reviews help so much, with both my inspiration, as well as getting other people to read! Thanks again :)**


	5. Chapter 4: Developing the Future

**A/N: Wow! Look at this! Two chapters in less than a week! Aren't you readers lucky? :) Anyway, I was able to write this chapter out quickly and wanted to get it posted to you all as quickly as I could. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget to REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And as an FYI, all of the previous chapters have recently been edited for typos and errors. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Developing the Future<p>

After the brilliant win by the Gryffindor Quidditch team, there was a massive celebration in the Gryffindor common room. Everyone was having a great time, enjoying the elation that the entire house shared over the win against Slytherin. At one point, even Professor McGonagall made an appearance to enjoy the celebration with her house. However, most of the students were pleased when she finally left and they could all enjoy the celebration without the presence of a teacher.

Ginny was the star of the hour, shared only with the Gryffindor seeker. Every single student wanted to come up and shake Ginny's hand or give her words of encouragement. Some had even given Ginny suggestive invitations for celebratory "get-togethers." Ginny had only laughed every single one of them off and moved on, not even taking notice to her suitors fallen faces. It seemed as if the Gryffindor seeker had the wit to follow suit as well.

The only part of the night that concerned Ginny was that she stayed at Hermione's side throughout the entire event. Nothing took precedence over keeping her best friend close. After almost being completely separated for the entire celebration when she witnessed Hermione walking away back at the team's holding area after the game, Ginny had made it a priority that she never lose sight of the brunette, no matter how many people tried to pull her away. Hermione couldn't be happier that, despite her best friend's sudden and quite demanding popularity amongst the students of Hogwarts, the redhead's only true concern was keeping close to her all night. At one point late in the evening, Ginny leaned in towards Hermione.

"This is getting somewhat ridiculous! I'm glad so many people are excited over the win, but I can only shake so many hands and decline so many invitations without being beat!" Ginny exclaimed in Hermione's ear, loud enough to be heard over the crowd but only so Hermione could understand what she was saying.

"Should I pull out my Head Girl card and call the party?" Hermione asked with a mischievous look on her face. Ginny turned her head to look at Hermione with a wide-eyed grin, then began nodding her head fast in agreement.

"ALRIGHT YOU LOT!" Hermione exclaimed at the top of her lungs. The entire room quickly fell silent, casting their gazes upon Hermione and the Quidditch team standing behind her. "The team appreciates all of your enthusiasm over their exceptional win today -" at which point some people interjected with hoots and hollers of exuberance - "however, they are tired after their tough game, and are telling me that their pillows are calling their names for a night of good rest. So I think its best we call this a night." At this, many people groaned, but Hermione noticed that many of the students began to step forward to say their goodbyes to the team.

"Great game, Ginny – you've done Gryffindor proud" said one student. "I'm going to write home to my Mum to tell her about today's game!" said another. Ginny looked over at Hermione with great appreciation in her eyes, mouthing the words "thank you" under her breath. Hermione tilted her head down, keeping her eyes on Ginny and mouthed back "you're welcome" to her best friend.

Within just a few moments, the common room was cleared of most of the students, giving the team their first opportunity to escape to their dorms and get some much needed sleep. Without another word, Ginny's teammates had all dissipated, dragging their feet up the stairs to the dorm rooms. Ginny said again how proud she was of the team as they were ascending the stairs, but she wasn't positive if they actually heard her as none of them made a sound in response. Ginny only laughed to herself, knowing how much a Quidditch party can take away all of one's energy.

Ginny brought her eyes away from the staircases and turned around, looking for Hermione. For the first time all night, she couldn't spot the brunette. Her heartbeat racing in anxiety, she scanned the common room, searching for any indication that Hermione was close. Then her eyes feel on a figure with bushy brown hair sitting on a couch by the still-roaring fire. As Ginny walked over and turned around the arm of the couch, Hermione's eyes caught her own and followed her until she sat in the empty space next to the brown-eyed witch. Hermione smiled up at the redhead as she made her way to the seat next to her.

"Rough day?" Ginny asked with a tinge of sarcasm. Hermione only raised an eyebrow at her as Ginny giggled at her little pun.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Hermione answered dryly. "I know you're the one that was playing excellent Quidditch out in the cold weather today but, goodness, I'm exhausted!" Ginny only laughed in response, giving Hermione that signature smirk once more. At Ginny's laugh, Hermione couldn't help but smile herself. She realized she sounded absolutely absurd. "Cheering loud and long for your best friend can be a tiring job Ginny, I'll just have you know," Hermione stated in her defense with a slight pout. At this, Ginny's laugh died down and she gave Hermione a genuine look of gratitude.

"Thank you, Hermione – for being out there in the stands cheering for me and the team," Ginny emphasized to the brunette. "I couldn't have done it without you there."

"How could you even know I was there with the whole of Gryffindor house cheering madly for you around the entire stadium?" Hermione asked with surprise and a laugh in her voice. Ginny only looked at her intensely, causing Hermione to cease her laughter.

"I know your voice well enough that I could pick you out of the hundreds that were cheering us on. In fact, I know I could pick your voice out from a line-up of thousands."

Hermione was a little shocked at Ginny's statement. Ginny herself seemed to look as if – what was it? Hermione couldn't describe quite the expression Ginny had on her face. Almost as if she had said too much. But said too much of what? Hermione was about to ask her best friend that very question when she was interjected.

"I mean, who wouldn't recognize the voice of Hermione Granger? You only answered every question a professor has ever asked you," Ginny said with a laugh. "I'd be surprised if there is a student here that doesn't know your voice!" Realizing the previous statement was probably nothing, Hermione only stuck her tongue out at Ginny.

"Yes, well – maybe they could give me a job as a professional speaker then," Hermione replied smartly. Ginny laughed at Hermione's response, giving her a light nudge with her shoulder. Hermione continued to enjoy her time with the redhead. As their laughter died down and the silence surrounded them, Hermione leaned her body towards her best friend, resting her head on Ginny's strong shoulder. After only a few moments, Ginny's head rested lightly on top of Hermione's, the pair not moving from the position. Eventually Hermione broke the silence.

"Ginny, I actually wanted to discuss something with you," Hermione stated. With this inquiry, Ginny picked her head up off of Hermione's and stared at her with a quizzical expression. "No, no! It's nothing bad!" Hermione exclaimed, reassuring her friend that the discussion was innocent as soon as she saw the expression on the other girl's face. Ginny seemed to relax at that explanation.

"Alright, what is it then?" Ginny asked.

"It's just...well...as you saw, I sat with Luna at the match today," Hermione started. Ginny nodded her head in comprehension, pushing Hermione on. "She told me a bit of surprising news that I wanted to discuss with you."

"She told you she's Harry's girlfriend, didn't she?" Ginny asked knowingly.

Hermione was surprised that the redhead was already aware of Harry and Luna, and didn't seem to be disrupted or even bothered by the news, as if she had known for quite a while already. "You mean, you knew?" Hermione asked, not hiding the shock in her voice.

"Hermione – I set them up!" Ginny exclaimed.

"You WHAT?" Hermione reacted, thinking it was unbelievable.

"Oh Hermione," Ginny said with a glimmer of a smile. "Sometimes I wonder how you're so smart when it seems that at times you're the one that's left in the dark," Ginny commented with a laugh. Hermione realized she was sitting there with her mouth gaping open in disbelief, and quickly closed it, eliciting another gentle laugh from the redhead next to her.

"Would you mind explaining a little further to me then please?" Hermione asked curtly.

"Over the summer, Harry and I parted ways," Ginny started, in which Hermione let out a small gasp. "Don't worry – it was a mutual decision. We realized that our relationship would never work the way we wanted it to, not entirely at least," she explained. Hermione still looked a little confused. "Harry and I...we're just not the right type of person for the other, I guess," Ginny replied, trying to describe what she meant in the best possible way she could.

"Not the right type for each other?" Hermione reiterated, trying to comprehend.

"Yeah. I'm not exactly sure how else to explain it," Ginny muttered. "Anyway, I'd always kind of had this idea that Luna and Harry would be great for each other – something about the way their personalities balanced each other out, and how they share so many of the same qualities," Ginny stated. Hermione realized how right Ginny was, never really seeing the way Harry and Luna shared so many aspects of their lives. "So I told Harry to spend time with her during the summer before he left to become a world-famous Auror. I advised he needed to seal the deal now, before he was gone for long lengths of time, otherwise he'd lose the girl," Ginny explained. While uttering the last sentence, Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes deeply, as if with hidden meaning, but then just as quickly, the expression was gone again.

"And he just followed your suggestion?" Hermione asked, letting the moment fall away.

"I believe so. The next day, I got an owl from Luna saying Harry had asked her to dinner the following week," Ginny described. "And to think, if they get married, I'm the one they'll need to thank!" Ginny said with enthusiasm. Hermione laughed at this. It was difficult to picture Harry Potter married but, miracles did happen every day.

"So this was all your doing," Hermione said jokingly with an accusatory undertone. Ginny nodded proudly, showing Hermione that she wasn't going to back down from taking the credit. "Ginny, you've become a matchmaker!" she said to the witch. After Ginny had nodded again, she let out a yawn, bringing her hand up to her mouth to cover it as much as possible. At this, Hermione couldn't help but let out a yawn of her own.

"I think we both need to head to bed," Ginny said sleepily.

"But it's so nice and cozy here by the fire," Hermione protested. Even though she was fighting against it, Hermione knew her exhaustion was taking over her body. It had just been such a long time since she and Ginny had just talked, what with Ginny practicing with the team whenever she had some time, and Hermione studying constantly to pass all of her classes as always. While Ginny had been long practicing with the Quidditch team, she had not been able to stay in Hermione's room either, which had bothered her immensely. Although her nightmares had not returned, Hermione had gotten used to having Ginny with her every night, and the nights since her abrupt halt of this occurrence, Hermione had almost felt lonely. It had felt like weeks since the brunette had been in the presence of Ginny for more than a solid 5 minutes. And now, with having been with her the entire day and late into the night, Hermione was reluctant for it end.

"I'm having the most difficult time keeping my eyes open, Hermione," Ginny stated, her eyes actually growing weaker right in front of her. Seeing this made her realize she would need to let Ginny go and get her rest.

"Alright, I suppose. I guess you do need some sleep in order to function," Hermione said with exaggerated drama, even though she was truly disappointed on the inside.

"Right then, up we go," Ginny motioned as she rose from the couch and starting walking towards the staircase leading to the dormitories. Hermione had no choice but to follow her, but she insisted on walking as slowly as she could muster on her way up the stairs. As they approached Hermione's door, Ginny turned around and gave Hermione a warm hug.

"Goodnight best friend," Ginny said with a smile. "Sweet dreams."

"You as well, Ginny. See you in the morning," Hermione responded, letting some of her sadness seep through her words. Ginny turned to walk away and move up the stairs further to her room, but Hermione stopped her.

"Ginny – wait..."

Ginny paused and turned back around, looking at Hermione with mild concern on her face. "What is it?" she asked quickly.

Hermione didn't know what to say. All she was feeling was dread at the thought of her time with the redhead ending, and said the first thing that popped out in order to stop Ginny from continuing on her quest away from her. Now she was at a loss for words, and didn't know what she could come up with in order to make the girl stay. "I'm sorry, it's nothing. Nevermind..." Hermione ended up stating, hanging her head in defeat.

To Hermione's surprise, Ginny moved back to where she stood. She watched as Ginny's feet moved towards her and stopped directly in front.

"Hermione...what is it?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

Hermione looked up into the light brown eyes of her best friend. She didn't know what else to say except what was on her mind.

"Ginny...I just..." Hermione started. She then let out a shrug, a long breath of air escaping her lips. "I miss you..." Hermione said tentatively, trying not to shed any tears. There was no need for tears now.

Ginny only looked down at Hermione and her sullen face, seeing the intense truth of that statement reflecting in her friend's eyes. Hermione could see what looked like an internal debate happening within Ginny's mind over the course of a few moments. Then Ginny's expression softened.

"Hermione," Ginny started, pausing for a moment. "Can I stay with you tonight?"

Hermione's face immediately lit up and she felt as if her heart would erupt in joy. She threw her arms around the tall redhead, hugging her tightly, not evening bothering to answer her question. She pulled away, grabbed Ginny's hand, and rushed into her room without another word spoken.

* * *

><p>A few days later,Hermione was sitting in a rather uncomfortable chair inside the headmaster's office, currently occupied by Professor McGonagall. She was waiting for the headmaster to meet with her upon her request, apparently regarding an important matter. Hermione only assumed it would have something to do with the party that had erupted in Gryffindor's common room after the Quidditch game. Hermione was Head Girl after all, maybe she should have tried to control it a little better.<p>

At that moment, Professor McGonagall came through the door, approaching Hermione quickly, her black robes billowing behind her.

"Ah, Ms Granger. Thank you for meeting with me so promptly," the professor stated as she took a seat in the large chair behind the headmaster's desk.

"Professor, I'm so sorry about the other night. I should have tried to control the celebration in Gryffindor common room, and I'm sorry it got so rowdy - "Hermione tried to explain, but was cut off by the professor.

"Don't be silly, Ms Granger! It was a lovely party -Gryffindor needed a celebration in honor of that spectacular win lead by Ms Weasley," the professor said encouragingly. At the mention of Ginny's name, Hermione couldn't help but smile. "No no, that's not what I asked you here about," the professor explained. "It's about your future," she stated.

"My future?" Hermione asked. Why would Professor McGonagall be concerned about her future? Obviously her NEWT exams were fast approaching, but the professor couldn't possibly be worried about Hermione receiving good marks. Or, heaven forbid, suggest extra tutoring!

"Yes, Ms Granger. Have you given any thought to what you'd like to do as a career? What you'd like to accomplish after Hogwarts?" the professor asked.

Hermione was rather taken aback by the question. Gods knew she had thought about what she wanted to do, but hadn't been able to decide on anything that really struck her fancy. She thought she might as well finish her education and get good marks on her NEWTs, then see what she could discover in the summer after her graduation.

"Not exactly, professor. I haven't found something that's really called to me," Hermione expressed.

"I was hoping you'd say something like that," Professor McGonagall stated. Hermione was, again, startled. "I would like to offer you an opportunity that I wish for you to seriously consider. You don't need to give me an answer straight-away, but I would like to begin as soon as possible if you decide to take this offer," the professor described. Now Hermione was interested. She couldn't imagine what it was that Professor McGonagall was going to suggest to her.

"What is it, professor?" Hermione urged.

"I would like it if you would consider becoming my apprentice for my Transfiguration courses here in order to get you used to the teaching styles. I would like you to assist me in the teachings of my classes in the time periods in which you have free and, if this becomes an activity you enjoy, I would eventually like to continue your training to take over as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor here at the school."

Hermione was dumbstruck.

Professor McGonagall eyed her curiously. After a few moments, she said, "Well...?"

"Professor, I'd be honored." Hermione couldn't believe it. She had never considered teaching at Hogwarts permanently. She was surprised she'd never thought of it. Time and time again she would try to figure out ways in which she could stay at Hogwarts for a few more years, possibly working as an advocate for the house elves employed in the castle. But teaching? Why had Hermione never considered this? It seemed like the perfect answer.

"Oh wonderful, I'm so glad. I will send supplies and a class schedule to you at my earliest convenience, and hopefully we can get started by the end of the week," the professor instructed. "Now, I do need to be somewhere else right now Ms Granger, but please let me know if you have any questions or concerns. Otherwise, I will see you in a few days time." And with that, Professor McGonagall stood up and shook Hermione's hand. "Now, off with you!" and Hermione exited the office with a permanent smile and a skip in her step.

Hermione was beyond ecstatic. She made a bee-line for the Gryffindor common room, shouting the password to the portrait and almost blasting through the canvas before the portrait could open fully to let her through.

"Careful, girl! You don't want to ruin my beautiful color blends!" the portrait chastised towards Hermione, but she didn't notice. As soon as she was through the portrait, she scanned the room for Ginny. Finally, she spotted her, sitting in one of the chairs next to the fireplace. She seemed to have a dazed look on her face as Hermione quickly approached her. She almost collided with Ginny's legs as she flung herself in front of the redhead, sitting on her knees and slightly out of breath.

"Hermione! Are you alright?" Ginny asked, looking up surprised as Hermione made a "thunk" landing in front of her.

"Never better Ginny! You'll never guess what just happened!" Hermione exclaimed in between deep breaths.

"What is it?" Ginny asked with genuine excitement spreading along her face.

"Professor McGonagall wants me to teach! Here! At Hogwarts!" Hermione screamed at Ginny, trying her best not to yell directly in her face but having the excitement overtake her emotions.

Ginny's face shone brightly and her eyes grew wide with excitement. "That's fantastic, Hermione!" Ginny threw her arms around her best friend and gave her a congratulatory hug. "Tell me everything!" Hermione explained in detail everything Professor McGonagall has told her, and how it would work out if Hermione enjoyed learned well from teaching the courses. Throughout the whole conversation, Ginny had a genuine smile spread across her lips. It was almost as if Ginny was experiencing the same happiness Hermione was.

"I start at the end of the week," Hermione finished, letting out a long breath of air having been so excited to tell Ginny she had forgotten to breathe normally.

"Well, I've got a piece of news myself," Ginny stated with excitement in her eyes.

"Oh my gosh, Ginny! Why didn't you tell me?" Hermione scolded playfully. "What? What is it?"

Without any hesitation, Ginny exclaimed "the Holyhead Harpies just signed a contract to have me play for their team beginning next season!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Ginny! That's bloody brilliant! Congratulations!" Hermione squealed as she clasped her arms around her best friend. "So what if I'm going to be a teacher? You're going to be a professional Quidditch player!" Hermione stated with enthusiasm. Ginny only smiled sheepishly.

"When you put it like that..." Ginny stated timidly.

"No, Ginny, I am so proud of you. That's incredible news!" Hermione defended. She stood up again and embraced Ginny tightly. "I'm so...so proud of you," she said again into Ginny's ear. She could feel Ginny grip her tighter, encasing Hermione in her arms closer to her. A tiny thought flitted past Hermione's mind. She realized, that with these amazing opportunities, her days spent with Ginny were slowly dwindling, and for the first time since she found out her exceptional news, Hermione's heart fell...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope everyone enjoyed the new chapter. Look for more to come soon. We are almost completed with the chapters at Hogwarts but don't worry, there's plenty more story left! :) Thanks for reading and, again (I know I sound like a broken-record), PLEASE REVIEW! :)**


	6. Chapter 5: The Beginning of the End

**A/N: Thanks for everyone's great reviews lately! Your words and support are helping inspire me to continue the story and post up chapters as fast as possible, so thanks! :) Here's a new installment to the tale! It's a bit of a short chapter, and used kind of as filler (even though it IS important!) but, I hope you still enjoy! **

**LISTEN UP – I wanted to let everyone know that I made a BIG GOOF in the last chapter. It has since been corrected but, I fear that many people read the chapter _before _I could correct it. I accidentally typed that Hermione was going to be studying through Prof McGonagall as a "Transfiguration Professor." THIS IS INCORRECT! She will be studying as a "Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor" (which obviously makes more sense!). You could obviously tell I was writing that chapter late at night, since it was obviously filled with completely bogus events lol! Thanks to reviewer _Pride365 _for alerting me to this information! :)**

**Alright – to the chapter! And please, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Beginning at the End<p>

The next few months passed quickly, faster than either girl could have anticipated. Quite suddenly, their year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was drawing to a close. Their academic years had panned out well for them both.

Ginny, being the star Quidditch player that she was, led Gryffindor to successful wins for the rest of the season. With their only loss being to Ravenclaw in the beginning, it was the team to beat for the House Cup. With a final game that went on for close to four hours, Gryffindor came through in the end, winning the game with a gratifying grab at the snitch. Just as it occurred at the game against Slytherin, the stands had erupted in cheers and shouts, drowning out any other sound on the grounds of the school. But this time, Ginny didn't stay to wave at the stands from the air as she did before. As soon as the snitch had been caught, Ginny zoomed south, out of the sky, catching her feet on the hard earth at a steady run, and made her way to the Gryffindor holding area. When she approached the hallway leading out of the pitch and towards the castle, she saw the one person who made it all worthwhile, waiting at the end of the long tunnel, just as before. Except this time, there were no crowds to keep them apart. Ginny ran to Hermione, throwing her broom to the side as she approached, clasping her arms around the brunette and swinging her around in a small circle in celebration.

"We won!" shouted Ginny, still holding Hermione close but far enough away so that she could look her in the eyes. Hermione smiled widely at the redhead, sharing in her elation.

"I know! Ginny, I can't tell you how proud I am of you. You've been absolutely brilliant this year," Hermione responded. Ginny only held Hermione in her arms once more in response. To Hermione's surprise, they were together like that until the crowds started charging down the stairs to meet the rest of the team in the holding area. Hermione had to part with Ginny in order to let her best friend return to her team's side. But this time, Hermione was able to watch Ginny be congratulated by Gryffindors, professors, and others alike, knowing that the tall Quidditch player would never forget she was there. With the House Cup won under Ginny's run as captain, her contract with the Holyhead Harpies was enacted the moment Gryffindor claimed the cup.

Hermione had been doing quite well also. Since Professor McGonagall's invitation to help teach her Transfiguration courses, she had developed quite a keen way of instructing. She had learned the styles and models for the curriculum of Hogwarts quickly (in true Hermione fashion), and had even taken over some of McGonagall's classes herself, usually the ones pertaining to a history of a dark art. Professor McGonagall could see how well Hermione taught the classes, and knew that it was the right decision to bring her on board at Hogwarts. Within just a few weeks, Hermione and McGonagall had decided that this was the true place for Hermione to end up. Getting the highest marks in all of her NEWTs, McGonagall had no qualms hiring Hermione the moment her results showed up on her desk. Upon completing her entire training and beginning the next term, Hermione Granger would be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor at Hogwarts.

Both girls had accomplished everything that they wanted and more upon their last months at the school. Yet, despite everything, Hermione could not get over the dread she was feeling about being separated from Ginny. It had plagued Hermione's mind for months now.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room on the final night before they were to leave Hogwarts as students, Hermione and Ginny had stayed up with a few other Gryffindor seventh years, reminiscing about the past and their education at the wizard school. As the rest of the students made their way up the stairs to the dormitories, Hermione and Ginny stayed behind, sitting on the couches behind the glow of the roaring fire. Ginny had been sitting next to Hermione all night, every once in a while looking over at the brunette with a genuine smile. Now, with everyone gone, Hermione stretched herself out on the couch and laid down, putting her head in Ginny's lap. Ginny seemed to tense at first, as Hermione noticed she often did in certain close situations like this, but after only a few moments, she relaxed and began to stroke Hermione's hair with a soft hand.<p>

"Ginny, this seems odd, doesn't it?" Hermione asked quietly.

"What?" Ginny asked urgently, snatching her hand away from Hermione's hair, almost as if she'd been caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Hermione actually used this as an excuse to sit up on the couch, leaning her back against Ginny's legs and turning her body to face the redhead.

"This...leaving Hogwarts and no longer being students. It seems strange, doesn't it?" Hermione asked again.

"Oh," Ginny started, almost looking relieved. "Yeah, I guess so. It is rather difficult to wrap your head around, isn't it?" she asked with contemplation. Hermione only looked down at her hands in her lap and nodded in agreement.

"It almost seems as if it were not enough time," Hermione expressed, still with her eyes on her hands.

"I agree," Ginny said sternly. At this, Hermione looked up at the tall Quidditch player. She saw that Ginny had also lowered her eyes to her hands resting in her lap, gently twirling her thumbs around and around. Hermione looked closely at the redheaded witch, noticing how she seemed to be off in her own thoughts. She was reluctant to break Ginny's intense concentration.

"Ginny, are you alright?" Hermione inquired. As if being pulled out of a deep trance, Ginny's eyes refocused on the scene, and she looked up at the brunette. A gentle smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, I think so," she stated. "Honestly, I'm thinking about how I'm going to survive life without you everyday," Ginny explained with a slight laugh. Hermione began to laugh a bit too, but was also shocked, and a little relieved to tell the truth, about what her best friend had just said. Could it be that Ginny was feeling the same way about being separated from her? She knew that she and Ginny had always been close, and had only gotten closer since the end of the war. It was natural for best friends to want to spend time together. But what Hermione was feeling wasn't just that. It was deeper somehow, almost like a gnawing ache, never letting loose. Was Ginny feeling it too?

"Really?" Hermione asked tentatively. At this question, Ginny's gaze deepened in Hermione's eyes. It felt as if Ginny was searching for something within Hermione, like a sign. But Hermione couldn't figure out exactly what it was she was seeking. If only she could figure it out, she would have offered it up to Ginny without question at that very moment. Without knowing what she was looking for, Hermione only gazed directly back into Ginny's eyes, trying to communicate all of the emotions she had been feeling within the last few months to the redhead. For a few moments, Ginny only seemed to be trying to figure out what words to use to say to Hermione exactly what she wanted. But just as suddenly as it had started, Hermione could see the debate end within the redhead.

"Yeah, really," Ginny finally said with a loving and gentle smile. Though Hermione appreciated her kind words, she knew it wasn't everything the Weasley girl wanted to say. Ginny's eyes fell back down to her hands, and she shifted slightly on the couch, looking as if she were trying to shake off the moment that had just occurred.

"Ginny...I..." Hermione started. Ginny's eyes darted back up at lightening speed to look at Hermione. Her gaze caused Hermione's voice to catch in her throat. Hermione struggled for a few moments, trying to find her voice and get it to say something...ANYTHING...regarding how she was feeling. But all she managed was a small squeak as she wasn't able to find the words to say. Hermione let out an exasperated breath of air. "I'm just going to miss you," she finally said, resorting to a gentle version of the truth. At her words, Ginny smiled, but with what looked like a bit of disappointment. Hermione saw it flash across Ginny's face for a split second before erasing completely. At that moment, Hermione felt like a coward. Some Gryffindor she was. Now it was her turn for her eyes to drop the gaze. Hermione ended up staring at her hands once more, having no where else to look.

"Hermione, I'm _really_ going to miss you," Ginny piped up. This time it was Hermione's turn to snap her head back up to look into Ginny's eyes. The moment she did, she saw it. The hurt, the pain, the signs of the exact same emotions Hermione was feeling. It was plainly written all over the Weasley girl's face, etched in curves and lines of everything Ginny represented. It was as if Ginny was trying to convey all the words Hermione couldn't say – but the words only Hermione could understand. "You're my best friend, and I feel as if my life isn't going to be the same again unless I get to see you as often as possible," she admitted. Hermione could not utter a single word. She was frozen in her seat, not able to move or breath for fear of the moment ending or, worse, waking up from a wonderful dream in which this wasn't real. A soft tear escaped her eye, and Ginny took notice of it immediately. Putting the palm of her hand against Hermione's cheek, Ginny brushed her thumb against Hermione's face to wipe away the tear. "No tears," Ginny said gently with a small smile on her face.

Hermione could bear it no longer, and wrapped her arms tightly around the redhead, letting her head fall against Ginny's shoulder. Ginny returned the embrace by pulling Hermione closer, making it impossible for there to be any space between them. Hermione pulled herself back, looking into Ginny's face. "Let's make a pact," she insisted. "We must promise to see each other once a week, at whatever cost. That's all I ask. The only things that could get in the way would be death, severe ailments, truly horrific illnesses, and the possibility of a great shag," Hermione chuckled. Ginny's eyes seemed to grow brighter with each condition of the pact, until Hermione mentioned the last portion. At that, Ginny only emitted a plastic smile. "Okay, okay – so we'll scratch the last part," Hermione retracted with a exaggerated and melodramatic sigh. She was a little confused about Ginny's reaction, as if she was not expecting Hermione to be cavorting with suitors any longer. Surely Ginny didn't think that she would be the only one dating during the summer? Did she...?

"Agreed," Ginny replied, bringing Hermione back to the moment at hand. She smiled widely and hugged Ginny once more, truly glad they had figured out a system to stay in each others lives to the best of their capacity. Shortly after, Hermione and Ginny headed up the stairs to the dormitories for the last time. Without question, Ginny walked straight through with Hermione into her room. Ginny had stayed with Hermione every night since the evening of the Quidditch win against Slytherin, and though it was the last night at Hogwarts, Hermione knew that it would only be truly remembered if they could spend it together. Long after they had settled down to sleep, Hermione was on the verge of drifting off when she heard Ginny speak gently.

"Hermione, are you awake?" Ginny asked. For some reason, Hermione decided not to say anything, feigning belief that she was already fast asleep. There was something telling her to let Ginny speak freely, wondering if maybe it would give her an idea of what Ginny may be thinking. "Hermione?" Ginny asked once more, reassuring herself that Hermione was not stirring.

After a few minutes, Hermione had not heard another word from Ginny. Keeping herself awake to hear what the redhead was to say was becoming more and more difficult. As she let herself give in to the drowsiness and relax into a restful night, Ginny finally spoke.

"I love you, Hermione Jean Granger..."

Hermione's eyes shot open. She couldn't move, but could feel a tension rising up within her body. It was getting closer and closer to becoming overwhelming, as if her body was going to explode. Hermione couldn't stop the rising feeling within her, as if it were a hurtling train heading straight for destruction. And then, it boiled over.

"I love you too, Ginerva Weasley..."

* * *

><p>"Hermione – you ready?" Ginny asked from the side, her messenger bag hanging next to her body, the strap draped across her chest. Hermione had been staring at the summer sky from the platform, the sun at it's peak in the high clouds. Hermione had been waiting for Ginny before she boarded the train that would take them back to London and away from Hogwarts. While waiting, she had become lost in her thoughts – of the future, the past, and everything in between. Hermione glanced over at the redhead, still waiting for an answer.<p>

"Ready as I'll ever be," Hermione responded with a gentle smile.

"You're not really leaving, you know," Ginny stated. "You'll be back in only a few weeks," she said with a gentle nudge to Hermione's shoulder.

Hermione nodded to Ginny in agreement. "I know, but it is still quite alarming that we're no longer students," Hermione expressed. "It's just seems as if it was so short, but in reality, it has been quite a long seven years, hasn't it?" Hermione asked with some amusement to her voice. Ginny could only smile in response, showing her understanding.

"Come on, let's get a compartment before the rest of this lot beats us to it," Ginny interjected, motioning to the students surrounding the two girls.

"Yeah, alright," responded Hermione, following Ginny to the steps of the train. As she walked up, she paused for a moment, and turned around to look out on the grounds once more. Though she would be teaching at the school not too long from now, Hermione couldn't help feeling sad over the end of her time as a student at Hogwarts. It was the end of an era, and though she would remember it for her entire life, it was still sad to see it come to a close.

"Hermione, I found a compartment," Ginny stated from around the corner of the hallway inside the train. Hermione sighed contently, turned back around and boarded the train, grabbing the redhead's hand and following her to a room inside the Hogwarts Express...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for reading everyone! Again, sorry this chapter is shorter and kind of filler-ish, but I needed a good way to end the run at Hogwarts. I'm hoping the next chapters will be just as well received, and I thank you again for sticking with the story! Please don't forget to review, it really does help with motivation and spreading the story to others. :) Get ready for some great chapters coming up! :)**


	7. Chapter 6: An Emerging Truth

**A/N: Not going to say much here except I hope you like the chapter...it's quite pivotal. :) Enjoy**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: An Emerging Truth<p>

Hermione and Ginny kept true to their pact, making plans to see each other at least once a week throughout the summer and beyond. In the years since they left Hogwarts, both girls had gone on to do many things.

Ginny started training with the Holyhead Harpies two weeks after her last day at Hogwarts, and trained with determination through the summer. Beginning in the Fall, Ginny helped lead the Harpies to numerous victories, crushing many of their opponents. Ginny became famous, known for her swift moves on the Quidditch pitch. Whenever Hermione would meet up with her in a public venue in the wizarding world, Ginny would always be recognized, taking pictures and signing autographs for children of all ages. Hermione could see how much they loved her, and was delighted to see that Ginny treasured each of her fans, showing them respect and practically agreeing to their every wish.

Hermione went on to become an incredible professor at Hogwarts. Spending her summer after her education had ended getting special training in wizard education systems and protocols, she dived right in to her position as the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. Hermione studied every book she could find on teaching methods and how to better herself as an educator. She had tea with Professor McGonagall on a regular basis, picking her brain and asking for advice as to what resources McGonagall had used to learn to become a professor at one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world. Hermione's first class was quite memorable, for she was teaching first-years, and Hermione distinctly remembered their faces. The nervous 11-year-olds, so new to the system that they hadn't made friends yet, hadn't established their identity within the Hogwarts walls. Some of her students couldn't name all of the houses within the school yet! But she saw in her students the same emotions she remembered feeling as an 11-year-old muggle-born student to Hogwarts, before she had even made friends with Harry and Ron. So her first day, her entire lesson was devoted to the re-telling of her year searching for Voldemort's horcruxes. She figured curriculum's and assignments could wait a day, and described the entire few months she spent on the run with her two best friends. Her students were mesmerized, captured by her every word. She could see some of them on the edge of their seats with anticipation about hearing about the time she fought Nagini in Godric's Hollow, or the time she ran through the forest away from snatchers, casting a spell to Harry Potter's face to make him look like a troll. Her students laughed, gasped, and pleaded for more. When the class was over, her students were actually disappointed, many of them groaning at having to leave. From that moment on, Hermione told that story to every one of her classes on the first day, and was known as one of the most respected professors at Hogwarts.

But one thing never changed. Hermione never seemed to stop missing Ginny. If there did come a time where they just couldn't formulate a way to see each other on one week, Hermione felt as if she went through withdrawal of the redhead. She never knew how to explain the way she was feeling – to herself or to Ginny. There were many times that Hermione thought of asking Ginny if she felt the same way, or she could even make sense of Hermione's emotions, but she never could bring herself to do it. After their final night at Hogwarts, Ginny had never spoken of it again. She and Hermione went about their lives as if it did not even occur and, truth be told, Hermione was quite often upset over Ginny's ignorance. But as time went on, she became more accepting of it and decided to let it go. However, since that night, Hermione had never felt the same, and she did not know if that was good...or bad.

* * *

><p>Hermione was brought back to the present - to the stacks of boxes piled high next to her parent's bookshelves, to the open copy of "Hogwarts: A History" laid open on her lap, to the aged letter in her hand, it's envelope let fallen to the floor. She had pulled the parchment from the envelope and was clutching the handwritten note between her fingers, wary of what was written on its face. After reminiscing about her last year at Hogwarts, she now began to pull the paper apart. She saw Ginny's handwriting sprawled out amongst the white sheet, and began to read...<p>

_Hermione,_

_I'm writing this letter at your desk, in your room, on our last night at Hogwarts. You're softly sleeping in your bed just off to the side, and I keep having to take breaks to stop to look at you. You have made my last year at Hogwarts better than I could have ever imagined. The moment I saw you on the train back at the beginning of term, I knew my year would be exponentially better, just because you were here. And up until a few moments ago, I never thought I could ever be happier._

_But you just made me the happiest person in the world. You told me you loved me, and I can only hope that you mean it as much as when I say I love you. There is so much that I want to say to you, and am dying to scream it from the rooftops of the castle just so the whole world can hear. But I feel it would be so much more meaningful if I could say it to you face-to-face, and not just on a piece of school paper. So, tomorrow, on the train, all you have to do is look me in the eye and say "Tell me," and I'll know._

_Until then..._

_- G_

"Hermione!" Ginny exclaimed, abruptly turning around the corner in the doorway of the library, causing Hermione to snap her head up at the girl as she swung through the door. Hermione's arm dropped to her side, the paper still clutched in between her fingers tightly, as if holding it secure was the only way to keep it a reality. "What the bloody hell are you doing in here? Or not doing should be the question," Ginny quipped with her trademark smirk.

Hermione was still, very still. Her breathing had become short and ragged. She had not yet had a moment to react to the letter she had just discovered, nor to the surprise appearance of Ginny Weasley in the door, leaning against it's frame. In a few short moments, so many scattered thoughts were flashing through Hermione's mind. She couldn't slow them down long enough to focus on any one individually. So she just let them course through her brain, one right after the other, as if someone was playing slides through her head and kept hitting the "skip" button without stopping. Hermione had still not looked at Ginny, too distracted to realize she'd left the redhead standing there without a word of response to her remarks.

"Ginny..." was all Hermione could say as she looked up into the light brown eyes of the eldest Weasley girl. At that moment, Hermione only raised her hand with the letter still tight in her fist. With the subtle movement, Ginny's eyes traveled from Hermione's gaze to the letter in the brunette's clutches. Ginny's expression changed from one of playful teasing to stern intent. Her arms dropped to her sides as she continued to stand in the doorway, suddenly seeming small and vulnerable in the large room stuffed with boxes of books. "Ginny I..." she paused. "I just found it," Hermione finally spoke. Ginny did not respond, not yet having moved her gaze from the letter in Hermione's hand. Still gripping tight to the parchment, Hermione uttered the exact words she had been instructed to say. "Ginny..._tell me_..."

Ginny's look shot up from the paper to those deep, dark eyes. Hermione stood strong in her gaze, locking and staying transfixed on the redhead. Hermione was almost pleading through her expression, hoping Ginny would stay true to what she had written so many years before. After what seemed like hours, Ginny finally spoke.

"Hermione, I don't think it pertains to the situation any longer," Ginny admitted.

Hermione's heart sank, as if being dragged underwater against its will, all of the hope she had been holding on to for so many years being lost in deep depths of darkness. Hermione leaned back softly against the bookcase behind her and slid down its edge to the floor, coming to rest with her knees in front of her. She had never diverted her eyes from Ginny's, keeping her gaze locked in. At that moment, her eyes began to tear, her hand finally releasing her grip on the letter she'd held tight to help it be true; _make_ it be true. At seeing Hermione's face change to deep and genuine despair, along with the tears arrive in her eyes, Ginny rushed to her side on the floor.

"Hermione! What – what is it?" Ginny asked with genuine concern, leaning on one knee next to the brunette, hovering over her. Hermione wouldn't speak, but only continued to stare into Ginny's eyes with that hurt expression. Ginny went to touch Hermione's shoulder to offer comfort and support, but before she could lay her hand against her skin, Hermione swatted at Ginny's hand, pushing her away.

"Don't touch me," Hermione stated angrily to the redhead.

Ginny looked absolutely shocked.

"Hermione...what...what the hell is going on?" Ginny asked with a bit of disdain in her voice. Hermione finally broke her gaze with the Weasley girl, closing her eyes and turning her head in the direction opposite of Ginny's face. She felt her tears slipping out from underneath her eyelids, tracing down the contours of her face and falling into her lap. Then she opened her eyes and stared at the letter laying against her leg on the floor.

"Maybe I should be asking you the same question," Hermione asked, picking up the parchment again and shoving it into Ginny's hand. "I never got this! How in god's name was I supposed to see it tucked neatly away into my book?" Hermione asked with frustration.

Ginny looked dumbstruck. Her gaze shifted from Hermione's eyes to the piece of paper crumpled in her hand. "Hermione...I...wha...this was written so long ago!" Ginny exclaimed at a loss for words.

Hermione scoffed, a twisted smile breaking across her lips as tears still slid down her face. "Well, since it was written so long ago, why is it so hard to tell me what you meant now?" Hermione asked, trying to get Ginny to speak her mind. "If it will cause no harm, then why the fuck are you keeping it a secret still?" Hermione swore.

Ginny looked as if she had been backed into a corner with no escape. Her eyes darted around wildly, as if searching her brain for some sort of logical answer to the question. "Hermione, why are you pushing it so hard? What could I have possibly said that's gotten you so bloody upset?" Ginny retorted, weaving around answering the question at all.

"You told me you fucking loved me, and then never said it again! And now I find _this_?" Hermione shouted. "What if I had said something that day, Ginny? What then? Would our lives still be the same?" Hermione was spewing out a mix of everything that had been on her mind for the past few years, as well as just the past few minutes.

Ginny looked lost, as if she didn't know what to say to any of this. Hermione was fuming and was becoming more upset by the second. After only a minute or two, Ginny had not said a word of response, only having dropped her gaze and continually stared directly at the piece of parchment laid in her palm, as if searching for an answer to all of this within its contents.

"Ginny, do you have nothing left to sa-"

"I'm gay, alright Hermione!" Ginny shouted across Hermione's words.

Hermione stopped.

She paused.

Her anger dissipated.

Her breathing slowed.

"Ginny...you're..." Hermione started. "You're...gay?"

"Yeah," Ginny responded with a nervous laugh. "Gay – full-on, loving women, typical run-of-the-mill lesbian," Ginny said shortly.

Hermione was not expecting this at all. Sure, she'd always wondered why Ginny never seemed to have a man in her life, but she had always assumed it was due to the demanding Quidditch schedule she needed to keep. But as the idea grew in her mind and she was able to fully absorb what her best friend had just said, she realized it all made sense. It even made sense when it came to herself. Yes, it was true that she'd dated men on and off again since her years as a student at Hogwarts. But Hermione never felt any desire for the men she dated. In fact, even when they made love, Hermione never seemed to be fully engrossed. Many a time she had finished the duty and stayed awake in bed, thinking of Ginny. She never understood why it was that her mind fleeted to the redhead after she had been with a man. But at Ginny's confession, it now made sense. It was crystal clear now, and she wondered how she had never once thought of the possibility before.

Hermione attempted to stare into Ginny's eyes, trying to see into her thoughts, but the redhead wouldn't return her gaze. With all the thoughts spinning around inside her own head, Hermione was unable to hold back the next question. "Why didn't you tell me before, Ginny?" she asked.

Ginny looked straight up into her face now. Hermione sensed a new emotion spilling from Ginny's gaze, close to the look Hermione had been giving Ginny herself all these years, as if begging for her to know the truth behind her feelings. Hermione didn't say a word, afraid that if she did, the look would disappear forever. She only held on to Ginny's eyes, never blinking or shying away from its intensity. After some amount of time, Ginny took a deep breath and then blew it out quickly.

"Hermione, I said I loved you that night because I couldn't hold it in any longer. I..." Ginny paused, taking another deep breath. "Hermione, I..." Ginny tried again, but still couldn't bring the words to her lips. Her gaze fell from Hermione's eyes, as if defeated. But before it was completely lost, Hermione caught Ginny's chin with her hand, and brought the girl's face up to eye level with her own, drawing her eyes back to stare into hers. Hermione now fully understood why Ginny had behaved certain ways and reacted to certain events during their friendship. The stolen glances, the moments when Hermione would drape herself around her friend and she would feel her stiffen, the times Ginny would almost tell her exactly how she was feeling, but then retract at the last moment. She knew it all now, but she needed Ginny to tell her directly.

"_Tell me_..." Hermione said. Ginny's eyes almost seemed to bounce in their sockets in shock hearing her utter those words again, pleading for her to go on. Hermione only held her gaze, feeling as if she was reeling Ginny in to her body, her soul, exposing her inner most self in true form to her best friend for the first time.

"Hermione," Ginny started again. "I have loved you for such a long, long time," Ginny stated slowly, never pulling her eyes away from the brunette. Hermione didn't look away, but she felt her heart soar, as if it had taken flight with wings made by the most skilled carpenter. She could feel her heart quicken in pace and her skin start to tingle, feeling the goosebumps pop up along her arms and across her chest.

"How long, Ginny?" Hermione asked gently, but needing to know. Ginny kept her gaze locked into Hermione's eyes before responding.

"A long time..." Ginny conceded. "Years, in fact. I had many moments where I just wanted to tell you, to let it be known how deeply I care for you. But I've never said anything because I was afraid," Ginny explained. This caused Hermione to look at her in shock, not knowing what Ginny could ever be afraid of to keep all of this to herself. "I was afraid if I told you, it would ruin our friendship. I couldn't even bear to think of that possibility," Ginny continued. "So, even though it was and has continued to be a daily struggle, a life with hardship is far more tolerable that a life without you at all..." Ginny stated with true honesty.

Hermione's eyes darted back and forth to look into each of Ginny's eyes. The redhead had never looked so calm and collected, but she had also never looked at Hermione this way before, at least not to her knowledge. It was a mixture of pleading acceptance, of relief...of love. She couldn't stand it for a second longer.

Her hand still holding Ginny's chin, Hermione slowly brought her face close to the other girl's, feeling the redhead's sudden intake of breath at her drawing so near. She looked up into Ginny's eyes one last time before closing the tiny space between them, placing her lips softly on top of Ginny's. Hermione felt her entire body erupt in a rush of emotion, the feeling as if every wish she had ever made were coming true in the same instant. Ginny's lips were soft and tender against her own, and she could feel Ginny's body respond to her, the redhead leaning into Hermione and pushing against her body. Their lips began to move together, intensifying their kiss. Hermione felt Ginny exploring the details of her lips, kissing the top and then the bottom, lightly brushing against them with gentle caresses. Then Hermione reached up, wrapping her arms tightly around Ginny's neck, pulling her ever closer to the redhead. Hermione touched her tongue to Ginny's bottom lip, pleading for entry. Ginny did not waiver in the slightest, and soon their tongues were dancing together, never breaking the seal their lips had established. Hermione was clutching tightly to Ginny, trying to continuously pull her closer, feeling as if she could never be close enough to this beautiful woman. Hermione was in complete bliss, never having realized that all along, she had been so desperately and emphatically in love with Ginny Weasley.

Ginny went to stand straight, causing Hermione to groan in displeasure at the loss of Ginny's lips against her own. But the redhead only grabbed her hand, pulled her to her feet, and placed her lips hard against Hermione's once again. Hermione felt her knees almost give way at Ginny's urgency and desperate need for her lips again. Hermione brought her hands up to Ginny's neck, placing her palms flat against the soft skin, wrapping her fingers tightly around the back. Ginny's hands encircled Hermione's waist, pulling her closer, feeling the desire behind how long Ginny had wanted this, and realizing how long she had wanted it as well. Breaking the kiss for only a split second, Hermione lept up, quickly wrapping her legs around Ginny's own waist, placing her lips back against her desperately. Ginny seemed to know that Hermione was planning on that move before she had even attempted it, as she caught her without issue, holding on to her tightly so as not to let her fall.

"Her..." kiss "Hermio..." kiss "Hermione – wait a second," Ginny finally let escape with a small laugh. Hermione again groaned at the absence of Ginny's lips on her own. Ginny quickly looked around the room, searching for something Hermione did not even remotely care about. Ginny turned her head, examining something closely in the back of the room. Her neck was exposed before Hermione's eyes, soft and pale. Hermione had to touch her. Leaning her head close, she began placing light kisses on Ginny's skin, hearing her moan in response, feeling her hands grip the brunette tighter. Hermione set a path up Ginny's neck, kissing each spot tenderly. Then she nibbled lightly on the redhead's ear, causing the woman to gasp. Suddenly, Ginny's lips were back on her own, ravaging her.

As if just as quickly, Hermione felt herself moving. Ginny shifted around slightly, reaching for her wand. Hermione looked up, breaking the kiss for another moment. With a silent spell, Ginny flicked her wand in the direction towards the back of the large room. Out of thin air, a large, accommodating, and comfortable set-up appeared, and Ginny quickly ran over to it, settling Hermione down onto its soft surface. She pressed her lips to her once more, placing herself against Hermione's body. Hermione raised up into the woman, entangling her legs around Ginny, feeling the contact of the sensitive skin against the redhead. Hermione was clawing at Ginny now, grasping for any part of the Weasley girl to touch. One of Ginny's hands was resting lightly at Hermione's waist, gripping tightly to the belt loop of her shorts, while the other was placed gently against Hermione's neck. As their kisses escalated, she felt Ginny's hand slowly caress her throat, her collarbone, the base of her neck, moving at a snail's pace.

Hermione stopped the kiss for a third time, looking straight into Ginny's dark eyes. She reached down to hold Ginny's steady hand, bringing it quickly to her lips and lightly kissing the freckled knuckles. Ginny only continued to look at Hermione's face. After another moment, Hermione brought the hand away from her lips. But before she let go, she placed the hand further down her torso, resting Ginny's now quivering hand against her breast. At the sudden contact to one of her most sensitive areas, Hermione closed her eyes, gasping, and let her body be filled with the deep satisfaction of the touch she never knew she had waited so long to feel. Ginny was shaking on top of her now, looking as if she were accomplishing everything in her power not to lose control over her actions. Hermione opened her eyes again, and stared into Ginny's determined face.

"Please...touch me..." Hermione said airily. Ginny began to tremble even harder, and Hermione could feel her fingers begin to slowly stroke against the swell of her breast. Hermione responded fiercely, feeling the intense desire coursing through her body. She looked up into Ginny's face, needing to express what she truly craved. "No, not like that," Hermione instructed. "_Touch me..._" Hermione pleaded. And that had done it. It was in that moment that Ginny lost all control, losing herself in Hermione's open embraces. Ginny began kissing the side of her neck, running one free hand up the side of her body, the other gently kneading her breast. Hermione's nipples became hard, feeling Ginny's touch being all it took to turn her entire body on fire. She gasped and moaned into Ginny's ear next to her lips, feeling the intensity increase within the redhead. Then Ginny stopped, quickly sitting up.

"Hermione...are you...are you completely positive this is what you want?" Ginny asked nervously, Hermione witnessing her confidence and driven need retreating quickly.

Hermione sat straight up, looking up into Ginny's eyes. She could see them black with desire, see how badly the redhead desired her. If only Ginny would let herself see how badly Hermione wanted her too. Without any words, Hermione slowly began to unbutton her shirt, plucking the buttons loose one by one until the shirt was left open, exposing her flesh. After she let the top fall off her shoulders, Hermione reached behind her, unhooking the clasp on her bra, feeling it fall free of her back. She reached back to the front of her form, and pulled the piece away, baring herself to the redhead. Throughout the entire act, Ginny had been watching her fingers move, and now she could see those same eyes absorbing her body, looking over every inch of skin revealed.

"Oh my god..." Ginny said quietly, almost at a whisper. "Hermione, you're beautiful," she finished.

"I'm yours," Hermione responded, still staring up at Ginny's face. Ginny looked into Hermione's eyes, away from her figure. Now Ginny could see, without a doubt, the same desire reflecting in Hermione's eyes that she felt herself. And as if made in a silent acknowledgement, Ginny dropped her mouth to Hermione's nipple, encasing it in her slick warmth, sucking gently and rolling it over her teeth with her tongue. Hermione cried out, grabbing hold to steady herself, wrapping her other arm around Ginny, holding her close. Ginny shifted her head and took the other nipple deep, lightly flicking it inside her mouth. Hermione could not believe how strongly she was feeling every move Ginny made against her breast, as if each detail were magnified and multiplied.

After only a few moments, Ginny kissed a path up Hermione's heaving chest, winding a way up her neck, and placed her lips against Hermione's once again. Hermione responded with such enthusiasm, cherishing these beautiful lips against her own. Not allowing her to break the kiss this time, Ginny shifted gently, directing Hermione's hips in order to properly remove the shorts that stood in her way. Hermione let her guide her body properly to remove every last bit of her clothing. Shortly after, Hermione lay naked under Ginny's arms. The younger woman took one of her hands and slowly began to run it up and down Hermione's body, causing her to moan hungrily. A minute went by without change.

"Ginny...what are you doing?" Hermione asked between deep breaths.

"Memorizing..." Ginny answered gently, continuing her path up and down Hermione's form. Hermione reached for Ginny's face again, pulling her close, and brought her eyes up to her own once more, locking the redhead in her vivid gaze.

"I want to feel you...I can't wait any longer," Hermione admitted with deep desire.

Ginny didn't even blink. She stared at Hermione for only a few seconds, then closed the distance between them, placing her lips eagerly against her own again. Then Hermione felt the wonderful sensation as Ginny brought her hand lower and began to touch her; gently, but in all the right places. At the first caress, Hermione felt a thunderous explosion, as if all of her senses were being set off at peak levels. The kiss was broken as Ginny shut her eyes tightly and gasped as she first touched Hermione, realizing how her dreams were no where close to the reality of this feeling. Then she opened her eyes abruptly just as Hermione was opening hers, and they stared at one another. Then Ginny began to encircle Hermione's clit, stimulating the tiny center of nerves. Hermione couldn't believe how electric it felt, as if her entire body were charged with lightening. She pulled Ginny in close to her again. The redhead began to kiss her neck once more, leading Hermione to rest her face against Ginny's temple. She started to whimper in Ginny's ear, shutting her eyes and clutching her tighter with each full circulation the redhead made.

Then, when she didn't believe it could get any better, it did. Ginny stroked her way down further, and put a slightly shivering finger inside Hermione's core. Hermione's eyes shot open as she felt her world shift. Ginny was gentle at first, assuring that Hermione was feeling no discomfort. Then, she began to move slowly, back and forth within her, setting a steady rhythm. Hermione couldn't make sense of anything in her world except Ginny and the incredible feelings exploding within her, reaching closer and closer to relief. Eventually, she made it very clear.

"Ginny...don't stop – please don't stop...!" she exclaimed. "I'm so close..." With this simple statement, Ginny took things a step further, putting another finger deep into the writhing brunette. Hermione shut her eyes again and felt like crying, shouting out in the euphoria Ginny was making advance through her body. Ginny increased her speed, touching Hermione and stroking her clit simultaneously, causing Hermione to rock against her hand. And then Hermione felt as if her entire body escaped through her skin, tearing through her flesh and crashing in and around her recovering silhouette. She clutched Ginny tighter, pulling the redhead's face close to her own and, enveloping her with a kiss so deep, Ginny could almost feel the orgasm escape through Hermione's lips. Breaking the kiss, Hermione leaned her forehead against Ginny's, crying out in ecstasy...

After a few moments of recovery from the incredible heaven she had just been brought to by the woman who made her heart swell, Hermione pulled her head back and opened her eyes gently, staring into Ginny's gaze. Ginny looked back at her in complete bliss, a gentle smile engraved on her face.

"I love you Hermione," Ginny expressed, placing a gentle kiss on Hermione's lips. Hermione cocked her head slightly, resting her forehead against Ginny's again, feeling her body slowly come down off the high.

"I love you too," she responded in joy. And then she began to cry, ever so gently. Not out of anger or dread or hurt; but out of complete and utter elation. She had never felt so loved and fulfilled. Ginny had brought everything to light as to what she was missing in her life, and she realized that Ginny was the answer to making her life complete.

As this thought settled deep within her mind, she saw a gentle tear escape Ginny's eye and slowly move, crawling down the face of the woman she loved...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope everyone was pleased with the outcome. :) And please, please don't forget to review – I always love to hear your take on the chapters. Thanks for reading :)**


	8. Chapter 7: A Change in Dynamic

**A/N: So sorry, dear readers! Been stuck with my head buried in books for the past two weeks studying for finals. Here's the latest update though, and I hope you enjoy! This one is a little lengthy and is more explanatory and welcoming into the new part of the story. And please, as you all know, reviews make the day a little brighter – _always_. :) Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: A Change in Dynamic<p>

It seemed that Hermione and Ginny did not have a moment to think through everything that had happened in such a short amount of time. After only a few minutes, they both realized how late they already were, and decided it was best to continue with their task at hand so as not to awake the anger of one Mrs Molly Weasley with their tardiness. Reluctantly, the girls parted from each other and rearranged themselves, but not without a few stolen kisses here and there. As Ginny went to move past Hermione to return to the kitchen, she gently ran her fingertips against the delicate skin on the back of the brunette's neck, causing her skin to tingle, spreading throughout her body. Though before things escalated again, Ginny walked past Hermione, turning away from her quickly. Hermione watched the redhead disappear through the door, bringing her hand up to touch her lips, feeling the remnants of Ginny's addictive kisses burn through her fingers. She sighed heavily, then returned to the volumes of literature still awaiting to be packed.

Eventually, the two of them did finish packing the remaining items of the house. Ginny had finished with her duties in the kitchen, sending all the items to Mr and Mrs Granger in one final bundle moments before the two girls were ready to leave. Hermione had rented a large car to accommodate for all the boxes that would have to be moved to the Burrow. As the last box was loaded into the vehicle, they made their way out of the city. They rode in silence for almost an hour, both at a loss for words to help get them over the hurdle to discuss the recent events. Hermione knew that it was necessary to talk to the redhead about what had happened. If she knew Ginny as well as she hoped she did, she knew the young Weasley girl was worrying herself sick about what the future held for the two witches. Looking over at Ginny for the first time through the car ride, Hermione could almost see the uncertainty swirling in the air around her in the small space she found herself in with Ginny. Bringing her eyes forward again and deciding to finally bring forth the inevitable, Hermione spoke.

"Ginny...what are you so worried about?" Hermione asked gently, pulling them out of the silence surrounding the car.

"Worried?" Ginny stated, startled. "What have I to be worried about?" Ginny responded quickly with a sense of nervousness in her voice. Hermione only turned her head towards the other girl and gave her a knowing look, causing Ginny to roll her eyes and sigh with exasperation. "Alright, alright...you win," Ginny replied as Hermione's eyes returned to the road in front of them. "You must have some idea as to why I'm like this. I know you're not an idiot, Hermione Jean Granger," Ginny teased, some of her confidence returning. Hermione could only spin her head around to look at the redhead again, squinting her eyes in mock anger, causing the young woman opposite her to laugh gently.

"Fine," Hermione replied bluntly, yet thinking carefully about how she would formulate her next words. She moved her head back to the road, but continued to look out of the corner of her eye at Ginny, watching her every move. She witnessed a few emotions flash across Ginny's face as the young witch waited for Hermione to continue. First one of triumph, most likely at having called Hermione out on one of her silly little games, then one of slight fear, which then moved into one of solemnity, as if she were trying to convince herself to erase the thoughts that caused the expression before. Hermione returned her eyes to the road again, but removed her hand from the wheel, and reached over to the woman who didn't truly know yet how happy she made her. Gently she placed her hand on top of the redhead's, wrapping her fingers around the soft skin and holding tightly. Her eyes left the road once more and turned towards the thoughtful girl in the passenger seat. She saw Ginny staring at Hermione's hand holding her own. Then, slowly, she wrapped her own fingers around Hermione's gentle hand. Her gaze then moved upwards to look into Hermione's eyes.

"Listen to me, okay?" Hermione instructed, soon after seeing Ginny nod her head in agreement. "I have only one regret," Hermione started. The flash of fear on Ginny's face returned, causing her to instinctively pull her hand away from the brunette in complete dread. Hermione held on though, knowing that Ginny was quite physically strong, but not strong enough to escape her clutches. Hermione leaned over slightly, bringing Ginny's hand to her lips, lightly kissing the trembling fingers. "I only regret that we didn't do this sooner," Hermione admitted, eyes boring into Ginny's to try and convey her point to the fullest extent.

At Hermione's words, Ginny seemed to freeze, and she quickly snapped her head in the older girl's direction, only to be confronted with Hermione's convincing stare. After a very short time, a smile crept across Ginny's face in realization of the truth and simplicity of what she was told. Hermione broke the glance abruptly, pulling her hand away from the young Quidditch player to grip the steering wheel of the car. Frantically looking over her shoulder for any passing vehicles, she moved the car out of traffic and slowed to a stop on the side of the road. Ginny glanced around rather confused, looking over her shoulder at the road behind her, not understanding why they had stopped. She was suddenly distracted by the sound of a seat belt buckle being released, when she turned her head to look at Hermione.

Making sure the car was set in park, Hermione quickly went to move her hands to the strap buckle, pressing the button frantically to cause it to release. Once it had let her free, Hermione climbed over the center console of the vehicle separating her from the young girl, crawling into Ginny's lap, placing one leg on each side of the slender redhead. Ginny looked up at her in shock with wild, excited eyes, in unconscious response placing her hands gently on the small of Hermione's back. Hermione settled into the seat, straddling the young witch, and then pulled Ginny's face into her hands, leaning her forehead down against the younger girl's, her light, brown hair falling over her eyes and resting on top of Ginny's auburn mane. She stared into the dark eyes before her and, without any words, Hermione lowered her lips to Ginny's, feeling that same rush of crashing emotion and desire fill her at immediate contact. She felt Ginny's chest rise as soon as their lips touched, knowing that the redhead was feeling the exact same sensation. Their lips moved continually to further intensify their caress, their breathing syncing together to eliminate any need for breaking apart. Hermione's hand stayed strong against Ginny's cheek, the other finding its way through the redhead's hair, stroking through the soft strands that fell down past the younger witch's shoulders. Ginny's hands lightly glided up and down the older witch's back, pulling around to her ribs, becoming dangerously close to Hermione's heaving chest. However, Ginny abruptly lowered her lips away from Hermione, despite her own internal protests, keeping her forehead pressed against the brunette's.

"We can't be any later than we already are, you know my Mum," Ginny said breathlessly. Hermione groaned in response.

"Ugh...I know. You're right," Hermione admitted, her lips lightly grazing Ginny's temple. She felt the redhead shiver underneath her, and knew that if she remove herself, she and Ginny would be far later than either was prepared to explain. "Alright, alright!" Hermione admitted begrudgingly to herself as she climbed back over the console of the vehicle, started the car up, and, shooting Ginny one final glance, moved into the road and sped off towards the Burrow once more.

* * *

><p>Ginny and Hermione arrived to a bustling house full of people, most of them sporting the classic Weasley red hair. As soon as they walked in the door, Mrs Weasley was there to welcome them in.<p>

"Ginny dear, you're here! Oh it's so wonderful to see you. And you too Hermione! Girls, I'm so glad you made it. What took you both so long?" Mrs Weasley questioned, but quickly forgot and moved on before either of the girls needed to scramble for an answer. "Ah well, no matter – I'm so glad you're both here!" she said frantically, pulling them each into a quick hug before breaking apart again. "George! GEORGE! Go help take the boxes out of that Muggle contraption outside! God forbid Arthur spots that piece of rubbish before we can get rid of it..."

"Too late!" Arthur Weasley quipped as he bolted out the front door of the Burrow to examine the car. George was following close behind him. He nodded at the two girls as he passed, saying a quick hello to Ginny with a wink before continuing outside. Hermione raised her eyebrow as she saw a slight blush cross Ginny's face as her brother winked at her, making a mental note to ask her about it later.

"Arthur Weasley – if you're going to be out there, you better help!" Mrs Weasley shouted towards the outdoors. "Honestly that man," she started to say to Hermione. "It's a good thing I love him so dearly, otherwise he'd drive me mad!" Hermione laughed at this. "Oh, who am I kidding? He already does!" Mrs Weasley admitted. Ginny only rolled her eyes at her mother's comment, knowing full well how Mr Weasley was just as noble for handling all of Mrs Weasley's quirks as well.

"I'll take the bags upstairs," Ginny decided, picking up one of Hermione's personal belongings as well as her own and making her way to the staircase leading to the bedrooms. Hermione grabbed the last piece and began to follow.

"Oh Ginny dear, wait a moment! I needed to talk to you and Hermione about that," Mrs Weasley interjected. Ginny and Hermione stopped at the bottom of the stairs, resting the bags on the first step and turning to face Mrs Weasley.

"What is it, Mum?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you see, I haven't quite got Bill's room ready yet," Mrs Weasley began reluctantly. "There seems to be a creature living in the closet that won't give up his cozy home so easily," she began to explain. "You're father has been working at the little devil constantly for the past two days, and nothing. It seems we may need to bring in a professional," she said in an exasperated tone.

"Mum! Where is Hermione going to sleep?" Ginny asked heatedly.

"Ginny, it's okay, I'll be fine for a few nights on a couch," Hermione admitted, not wanting to be a further bother than she was already to the Weasley family.

"Oh nonsense, Hermione! No no no, I was going to suggest you and Ginny share her room until we can get it all sorted out. Would that be alright?" Mrs Weasley questioned.

Hermione could not bring herself to even look Ginny in the eyes. If the redhead's thoughts were anything like her own, there was no problem with this arrangement in the slightest.

"Yeah, Mum, I think that's fine," Ginny said to Mrs Weasley, noticing that Hermione seemed to be unable to respond.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for this inconvenience, Hermione. We will have it righted as soon as possible," Mrs Weasley stated to the brunette.

"Oh, no bother, Molly," Hermione responded, finding her voice. At this point, she looked at Ginny out of the corner of her eye. "I'm sure we can manage," she said with a smile.

"Wonderful!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed to the girls. "Well, go get yourself situated and then come back down quickly. Ron and Guinevere should be here shortly," Mrs Weasley instructed. Hermione's head snapped to the attention at Mrs Weasley's words.

"Ron's coming?" Hermione asked with exuberance, smiling widely.

"Oh, sorry, Hermione. That was my mistake," Ginny confessed. "I was supposed to tell you he was going to be here," she admitted. "Although, I guess he owed me," Ginny said with a smirk. Remembering Ginny's shocked face those many years ago on the Hogwarts Express, Hermione nodded her head in agreement. Then her mind replayed the words she had just heard.

"Hold on, who's Guinevere?" Hermione asked Mrs Weasley.

"Ron's new girlfriend," Mrs Weasley boasted. "A _very _talented witch from the south of France. Ron met her on one of his assignments done there," she explained. "You know Ron now, with his International Auror's license and all the secrecy surrounding his work, I was surprised we had heard about her at all!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed, Hermione understanding full well how hard it was to hear about anything going on in Ron's life these days. "We haven't met her yet but, it must be serious. Ron just can't stop talking about her. 'Guinevere' this and 'Guinevere' that. That silly boy is head over heels for this girl!" Mrs Weasley teased, but with true happiness behind her words. "I'm glad you both will meet her tonight as well, give me your opinions of her. If she proves herself worthy, it seems our family will be growing again soon!" Mrs Weasley expressed with excitement as she walked away to return to her duties in the kitchen. "Arthur! Get away from that blasted machine! Merlin's beard..."

Ginny and Hermione giggled to themselves at Mrs Weasley's comments. Picking up the bags once more and making their way up the stairs, Hermione began to think about how truly excited she was about the evening ahead. As she climbed each step, she thought about how she had not seen Ron in a long time, and how she genuinely missed him. She and Ron had not lost touch over the years, and had stayed as close as they were when they parted from their romance. Ron had gone on to become one of the best Aurors the ministry had ever had, surprising everyone in the Weasley family and outsiders alike. He had become a master at tracking wizards of all types, and was asked to head the European International Auror division, causing him to travel quite frequently and for long periods of time. Hermione always had an inkling that his proficiency in the art of tracking had something to do with how he had traversed the forests of England in pursuit of herself and Harry back during the war. That, or perhaps Ron's trusty tool of the light "putter-outer" had continued working for him. Ron's work had been a little taxing on their times to see one another, but Ron tried to write to Hermione whenever time allotted. He had even attempted to make a muggle phone call once to her at her parent's home in Australia over her last holiday. What started out as being a shouting match about how fuzzy the line sounded became one of her most memorable and cherished conversations with Ronald Weasley she had ever experienced. After the phone conversation, she had even walked back into the sitting room off her parent's phone closet to find both of them reading dental journals with ear stoppers stuffed into their ears. Hermione couldn't help but laugh, and continued to do so for a few minutes until her father finally looked up and noticed her standing there. Thinking back now, she was surprised she had not heard about Guinevere yet, but realized it may still be a young romance. With a smile, she began to think about how happy it would make her to see Ron settle down.

Making her way up the steps and to the first landing, Hermione stepped into Ginny's room to the left, and placed her bag on the floor next to the dresser. Turning around just as Ginny made her way into the room, she stopped. Hermione took a moment to watch the young Weasley girl shut the door behind her and walk over to the opposite side of the room, bending over and dropping the bags to the floor. Continuing to watch, she witnessed Ginny straighten up and run a hand through her long hair, wrapping it around her shoulder. With a quick huff, Ginny seemed to be satisfied with herself, placing her hands on her hips and smiling softly. Hermione could not help but smile at the look of satisfaction on Ginny's face, letting out a gentle laugh. At the noise, Ginny looked up and noticed Hermione watching her. With a raised eyebrow, Ginny stared into Hermione's eyes. The brunette could only look back at her softly, cocking her head slightly to the side as if to say she was entirely guilty for having just been staring at the young Weasley girl, and she was not afraid to admit it. Ginny saw the adorable expression on Hermione's face, and studied her intently, wanting to remember that expression for her to return to at her own leisure. Hermione noticed Ginny's intense demeanor, and her smile slowly disappeared, being replaced with an expression of reaction to the increased speed in which her heart was beating, the intensity of which she could feel her blood pumping through her veins, and the slight shiver of her skin as she remembered the feeling of the young witch touching her, kissing her, enveloping her in those strong arms. Hermione's breathing visibly increased, her eyes still staring hard into Ginny's. Slowly, Ginny started to walk towards her, calmly but with purpose. She was mere inches away, and Hermione was about to reach out to her to pull her close, when suddenly, there was a strong knock on the door.

"Girls! She's here, she's here! Come down quickly!" Mrs Weasley's voice carried through the door. They stood frozen in their spots, listening as they heard Mrs Weasley shuffle away and back down the stairs. Hermione shifted her eyes to look into Ginny's. Despite the fact that her body and heart were begging...no, _demanding _to be closer to Ginny, Hermione knew deep down that now was not the time. With extreme reluctance, Hermione turned around and began unpacking her bag to fill the dresser in front of her with its contents.

"So...what do you think of this 'girlfriend' of Ron's...?" Hermione questioned, diverting her thoughts and near actions away from their current state.

"I know, right?" Ginny said with disbelief, making her way to the bathroom off of her room. She turned the light on and walked over to the sink. Hermione watched as the young woman turned on the tap, water pouring from the spout. She watched as Ginny cupped her hands underneath the flow to collect the cool water, then heard the gentle sounds of the water against skin, watching as Ginny splashed the water onto her face. Completing her task and turning the faucet off, Hermione saw the redhead pull a brush out of the drawer underneath, and begin to run it through her hair. Hermione could not help but continue to watch as the woman gently pulled the brush through her glimmering tresses. Hermione put the items in her hands down, and slowly made her way over to the bathroom door. Ginny stopped pulling the brush through her hair and looked at Hermione through the reflection of the mirror slated above the vanity. Her hands dropped as she continued to stare at the woman in the reflection. Hermione slowly moved over to the redhead, reaching an arm around to the surface of the sink, taking the brush out of Ginny's hand. Ginny kept her eyes on Hermione through the mirror as she moved around her gently, making her heart thump loudly in her chest. Once she was holding the brush, Hermione moved back around and came up behind the young Weasley girl, softly running the brush through the bright, red hair. Ginny gently closed her eyes, holding on to the edge of the sink as the woman behind her carefully brushed her long hair.

"What do you think she's like?" Hermione asked, trying to keep the conversation moving so as not to get herself into some sort of predicament. "The girlfriend," Hermione explained. Ginny's eyes slowly opened, searching her mind for an answer, silently thanking the brunette for trying to distract her from her thoughts.

"Well, from the way Mum talks about her, she must be something," Ginny admitted. "To think, some brilliant girl fell for my bumbling brother," Ginny said with a laugh. Hermione laughed in response, letting her eyes wander to the mirror in front of them both, catching Ginny's eyes once more in the reflection before them. For a moment, they only stared at one another, silently communicating. Without warning, Ginny slowly spun around, removing the brush from the brunette's hand in the process. Hermione looked up into Ginny's eyes as her face got closer with the shift in movement. Ginny rested the brush on the sink top, then brought her hand back around, raising it to Hermione's cheek, cupping it gently. Hermione closed her eyes and leaned into Ginny's hand, clasping her hand up to the gentle caress Ginny placed against her. Without waiting for the older witch's eyes to reopen, Ginny gently lowered her lips to place them on top of Hermione's. The moment they touched, Hermione's whole body seemed to rise into Ginny, pushing them closer together. Their lips moved together, their tongues dancing gently against the other. Softly, Ginny pulled herself apart from the brunette.

"I would not have been able to make it through dinner without that," Ginny admitted, her forehead pressed to Hermione's. The older witch could only nod her head in agreement, not able to formulate a proper response.

"I love the way your kiss makes me come alive," Hermione eventually stated, opening her eyes to look up at Ginny. The youngest Weasley only stared back into her deep, brown eyes and smiled.

* * *

><p>The girls eventually made their way out of the room and downstairs to meet the new woman in Ron's life. When coming down off the steps, Hermione could also see that Harry and Luna had arrived. It had been almost a year since she, Ron, and Harry had all been together. The moment she saw them, both of the boys turned to the staircase, and smiled as Hermione appeared.<p>

"Hermione!" Harry shouted, running towards her and throwing his arms tightly around her slender frame. "You look absolutely brilliant!" Harry revealed, clasping his hands around her shoulders and giving her a once-over.

"Oh, Harry – it's so good to see you! You look quite well yourself," Hermione responded with a wide smile, grabbing one of his hands in hers. "I'm so glad to see you." Harry grabbed Hermione again and pulled his arms tightly around her once more. She reached up and eagerly embraced her old school friend.

"Hey, what about me?" Ron asked from behind Harry. Harry broke apart from Hermione and looked over his shoulder, moving to the side to let Ron through. Ron approached Hermione slowly, with a gentle smile on his face.

"Ron..." Hermione started, taking him in. "It's been too long, old man," she said with a wide smile. With that, Ron moved towards her and enveloped her in a gripping hug, holding her close.

"I know, I'm sorry it's been this long, Hermione," he said, pulling away from her. "You know...work and all," Ron said with his trademark smirk. Hermione only smiled up at one of her closest friends, glad that she was able to see him in this moment. Hermione made a mental note of memorizing his face, gently placing her palm against his scratchy chin. He turned his head gently and kissed the tips of her fingers, pulling her back into a crushing hug.

After a few moments, Harry and Ron eventually took a moment to say hello and give Ginny a hug as well, Ron going as far as to lift her up and swing her around in the air. Ginny had to smack him on the shoulder a few times before he let her loose. As soon as she was safely back on solid ground, Ginny went running for the other side of the room.

"Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, running over to the blonde witch standing beyond the boys. Luna and Ginny gave each other a hug and started to catch up as if no time had passed since they had last seen each other.

"Well it seems they're pleasantly distracted," Harry said as he looked on at Ginny and Luna behind him. Turning back, he looked at his two best friends. "Listen, I need to talk with you two about something anyway," he admitted capturing the attention of Hermione and Ron. Ron sprouted a big smile on his face.

"This feels like we're back at Hogwarts!" he said excitedly.

"I'm always back at Hogwarts," Hermione giggled.

"Well, that's not what I...it's...you know what I mean!" Ron argued, a slight scowl spreading across his face. Hermione couldn't help but rest a hand playfully on his forearm in response.

"Oh, how I've missed you," she admitted, staring up at him. His scowl diminishing, he gave her a big smile.

"I'm going to ask Luna to marry me," Harry blurted out. Both Hermione and Ron snapped their heads towards him, stunned into silence. Ron sat there with his mouth gaping open, and Hermione couldn't bring herself to make a peep. Eventually, a few moments passed, and Harry was still looking at them expectantly. "Guys?" Harry questioned.

"Congratulations mate, that's bloody brilliant!" Ron shouted suddenly, grabbing his best friend and bringing him into a tight bear hug, seeming to push all of the air out of Harry.

"Harry, that's wonderful news! I'm so happy for you both!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly, touching a hand to his shoulder as Harry struggled out of Ron's embrace. "When are you going to ask her?"

"Here, tonight...I'm hoping during dinner," Harry responded, adjusting his glasses back on his face after being released from Ron's death grip.

"Oh Harry that's perfect," Hermione gushed, smiling broadly at her best friend. He returned her smile, a look of genuine happiness spread across his face.

"Hope she doesn't say 'no'," Ron guffawed. Hermione playfully smacked him.

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed, rubbing his arm.

"Oh be quiet," Hermione jibbed with a laugh. She looked back at Harry. "Let me know if I can help with anything, Harry," she said.

"Thanks," Harry responded with a gentle laugh. "But I think I've got this..." He looked up at his two best friends, seeing their genuine happiness at his news.

"Hermione, it's so great to see you," Luna interjected from behind Harry, suddenly appearing and moving towards Hermione.

"Luna!" Hermione shrieked nervously. Harry looked at her with wide eyes. "Umm...it's...it's so good to see you again!" she quickly covered and went to hug the small girl, looking at Harry over Luna's shoulder with an expression of 'help!'

"It's good to see you too," Luna responded, breaking away from the brunette, unfazed by the moment that had just passed. "You look quite radiant, as if a light has been turned on," she studied Hermione closely. Hermione only looked at her quizzically. "Is something different? Do you have a new man in your life?" Luna questioned. Hermione had forgotten how quick Luna could pick up on things, startled that she had even noticed Hermione's change in disposition.

"Yeah, Hermione. Something does seem different. You got a bloke?" Ron asked with a devilish grin, raising his eyebrows up and down at her. 'If only he knew,' Hermione thought to herself with a laugh. Even Harry was looking at her now for an answer, all of them very curious as to what Hermione offered as an explanation.

"Um...something like that," Hermione diverted with a small grin, letting her eyes find Ginny on the other side of the room talking to Bill and Fleur, with Fleur holding little Victoire, who had all just walked in. Ginny looked up and saw Hermione looking at her, catching her gaze, gently grinning at her. Hermione gave her glowing smile in response.

"Hmm, well we will have to talk about this later, yes?" Luna said, bringing Hermione's eyes back to the group of friends in front of her. "Right now, I think Ron wants to introduce you to someone." Hermione looked to the side and saw Ron walking over with a spunky-looking girl attached to his arm, hair as blonde as a girl in summer, and eyes as crisp a blue as the high noon sky. Hermione watched Ron, and saw him smiling, clutching the girl's hand and looking directly into the small girl's eyes as they walked over. When they stopped in front of Hermione, the girl leaned to the side and swiftly stood up, kissing Ron on the cheek, making him go slightly red.

"Harry, Luna," Ron paused, looking at the two, then shifting his eyes over. "...Hermione..." he said, looking directly at her. "I'd like you to meet a very special person," he started. "Guys, this is Guinevere," Ron introduced, smiling ear to ear.

"Guinevere, so lovely to meet you. Ron's told me loads about you. It's nice to finally put a face with a name," Harry replied, shaking the girl's hand aggressively and giving her a light kiss on the cheek. "This is my girlfriend, Luna Lovegood," Harry said, directing towards Luna.

"So lovely to meet you," Luna stated.

"It's lovely to meet you both," Guinevere replied. Hermione noticed her voice was strong but smooth, crisp and to the point, but not lacking in passion. Hermione could also detect a light French accent, but nothing too noticeable, as if she had been raised on the French countryside but had not lived there for many, many years.

"Gwen...this is Hermione," Ron emphasized, leading Guinevere to the brunette. Ron looked into Hermione's eyes, showing her how much it meant to him that the two of them were finally meeting.

"Guinevere, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you," Hermione said to the girl, extending her hand.

"Oh please, call me Gwen. It's so wonderful to meet you, Hermione," Gwen started, extending her hand then stopping abruptly. "What are we doing? Come here," Gwen said as she pulled Hermione into a light embrace. "I've waited months to meet you, and after everything Ron says about you, I feel as if I already know you so well," she stated, holding on to Hermione.

Hermione was not startled by the movement at all, glad to see that the woman who had captured Ron's heart seemed to be a genuinely good person. She could see the love the woman had for her best friend, and felt better knowing that this woman was not out to break Ron's heart. Hermione felt protective of his heart every since their own break-up, and was not ready to let just anyone have access to it. The more time she spent being near Gwen though was proving more and more how much she saw how they were a perfect fit. "I'm so glad you're here with Ron," Hermione responded as they broke apart. "He needs a good woman to keep him in line!" she stated with a laugh. The entire group erupted at this, all knowing full well how true the statement was. Even Ron himself let out a defeated shrug.

"Okay everyone! Charlie's here! Let's eat!" Mrs Weasley called loudly from the kitchen.

"Charlie's here?" Ron asked suddenly. "Blimey I haven't seen him in...!"

"Two god-damn years, little brother," Charlie Weasley stated from behind Ron. Ron spun around and Charlie grabbed him into a huge hug, slapping his back over and over again. "How are you doing, Ronniekins?" Charlie asked, breaking away from Ron. Ron shifted awkwardly, smoothing his hair down and organizing himself, then grabbed Gwen's hand.

"Charlie...this is Guinevere," Ron introduced.

"Call me Gwen," Gwen interjected, extending her hand.

"Oh, my apologies young lady," Charlie said sarcastically. "If I had known Ron had brought a girl home, I would have given him a harder time," Charlie said with a laugh, shaking Gwen's hand.

"You'll just have to do better next time, Charlie," Gwen stated with a bright smile. Charlie smirked at her, then looked over at Ron with an approving glance.

"I like her, Ron. She can stay," he said, clasping a big hand onto Ron's shoulder, leading him away to the kitchen. "Let's eat!"Charlie shouted, steering Ron into the dining room, Ron making a grab for Gwen's hand as he was directed back through the house. Hermione watched them walk together, seeing them take every opportunity to glance at one another. She was so happy to see Gwen was looking at Ron with the same love and admiration that Ron held for her, and couldn't help but smile.

"You coming, Hermione?" Harry asked from her right, pulling Hermione from her watchful gaze.

"Yes I'm coming," Hermione said to Harry, smiling at him. He returned the smile and walked his way back to the dining room, wrapping his arm around Luna as they made their way to the table. Hermione followed closely behind, arriving in the dining room to a bustling table. Molly and Arthur were down at the head, Gwen and Ron next to Molly. Hermione was sure that Mrs Weasley had arranged it that way so that she could sit next to and talk with Gwen during the whole meal. She could see even more closely now how Molly seemed to really enjoy Gwen's company. She began to believe Molly's statement earlier of Gwen possibly becoming part of the Weasley family soon, and Hermione was suddenly overtaken with the emotion of how badly she would love to be an official part of the Weasley clan. Quickly she pushed the thought out of her mind, scanning the rest of the table. Next to Gwen and Ron was Charlie, rustling Ron's hair and causing him to swat away at Charlie's hand. Next to Charlie was the other Weasley boy, Percy, and his girlfriend Audrey, then followed by George and his girlfriend Angelina. Next to Angelina was Fleur with Victorie on her lap, Bill sitting next to them, playing with Victoire, causing the baby to laugh. Sitting next were Harry and Luna, and then sitting next to Luna was Ginny, an empty seat beside her. Hermione looked deep into Ginny's eyes. Ginny only returned her gaze and patted the seat next to her, beckoning Hermione to come over. Hermione worked her way through to the other side of the table and sat down in the seat next to Ginny, brushing against the slender redhead as she moved into her chair, causing a ripple of electricity to course through her body.

"Hi," Ginny whispered to Hermione, looking deep into her eyes again.

"Hi," Hermione replied, smiling broadly and returning the gaze. Suddenly, right before everyone's eyes, the table filled with the makings of a feast, making the group erupt in applause.

"Great spread, Mum!" George called from the other end of the table.

"Yeah, looks grand!" said Charlie, chomping down on the leg of a piece of chicken, already ripping it to shreds.

"Merlin, Charlie!" Mrs Weasley stated, flabbergasted at her eldest son's behavior. "It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend!" she stated. Charlie did not seem fazed by the comment, continuing to eat the chicken with gusto. "Well, eat up everyone! It's great to have you all here! Cheers!" Mrs Weasley expressed, instructing everyone to raise their glasses. The whole group clinked their cups together in a toast and then began to eat the wonderful food put in front of them. Hermione talked to all of the Weasleys, hearing about Percy's goings-on in the Ministry Judicial System, and Charlie's recent work with dragons in Romania. She also heard of how George's shop was doing splendidly, and how he was in the workings of opening a new store in Hogsmeade. Ron talked about his recent assignments as an Auror in France and Italy, and even though many things were left confidential, she found out that he was rising up in the Auror world. Hermione expressed profusely how proud she was of him. Harry and Luna were also doing well, hearing of how Harry was now the Director of Magical Law Enforcement, working closely with Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt on keeping anyone resembling a Death Eater or follower of Voldemort out of the public and in Azkaban. Luna had successfully become Editor-in-Chief of "The Quibbler", her father's zany wizard publication. With her father seeking retirement, Luna had been learning the entire workings of the magazine to take over when it was time. She and Harry were still living at 12 Grimmauld Place, keeping Harry's godfather's childhood home kept up and cozier than ever. Hermione remembered then what Harry had told her and Ron earlier in the evening, thinking how lovely it would be to hear the sound of little Potter-Lovegoods running around that big, old house.

Suddenly, Harry threw an intense glance in Hermione's and Ron's direction. Hermione knew what was coming, that it was time, and she was so excited to be a part of this moment. She glanced over at Ron and saw him grab Gwen's hand anxiously, staring at Harry with a wide grin on his face. Hermione glanced back to her end of the table, shifting her eyes down to her own hands. She saw Ginny's hand resting in her lap, laying across her legs gracefully and fully open. Subtly, Hermione reached under the table and pulled Ginny's hand into her own. Ginny seemed to jump slightly at the unexpected contact, but didn't look over at her, knowing it would give the concealed gesture away. Instead, she just wrapped her fingers tightly around Hermione's grasp, pulling her hand closer to her and lightly stroking tiny patterns on the back of Hermione's hand. Hermione was just watching Ginny trace patterns in her skin when she heard the clinking of a glass close to her. She looked up and saw Harry tapping a cup with his utensil.

"Everyone? Hello?" Harry started, standing up from his chair. The table seemed to quiet down quickly. "Hi, thanks," Harry said with a smile. "Well, first I'd like to say how great it is to see everyone. I know it's a truly rare occasion when all of the Weasley's can get together, and then an even rarer occasion when their adopted children, Hermione and I, can join as well," Harry stated with a laugh, causing the table to chuckle.

"Oi, Harry! You and Hermione aren't adopted! You're forced!" Charlie said with his glass raised. The table erupted in some 'hear, hear's' in agreement.

Laughing, Harry continued. "Well, Charlie, it's the best forced family I've ever been able to be included in," he stated.

"Me too!" Hermione piped in, raising her glass with her free hand. Ginny looked at her lovingly, causing Hermione to squeeze her hand tightly.

"Exactly. So thanks, thanks to everyone for coming tonight. It's great to see all of you and catch up with how everyone's been doing," Harry said. "And also, I wouldn't want to do this without you all here..." Harry admitted.

The table went silent. Even Charlie stopped what he was doing, laying his forkful of potatoes back down on his plate and setting his glass back in its position above his silverware on the table. Hermione looked around at some of the faces and saw how everyone was anxiously awaiting Harry's next move, especially Mrs Weasley. The woman had been the closest thing Harry had ever had to a living mother, and she realized just then that, to Harry, Mrs Weasley was the reason he was doing this here. This was his home away from Hogwarts, away from Grimmauld Place - this was his childhood home. It's no wonder he didn't want to propose anywhere else but right here in the Burrow. As Hermione kept scanning the table, her eyes fell on Ron. His face was priceless, eyes wide with glee and his mouth slightly open, as if he wanted to say the words for Harry, just so that the moment would come faster. Looking at Mrs Weasley, Hermione noticed that it looked as if she was going to scoot right off her chair in anticipation.

Finally, Harry decided at that moment to pull his chair out and away from the table, causing it to scrape across the floor. He reached deep inside his pant pocket for the little black box he had been keeping there for days now, waiting for this moment to share with his true family. He then turned towards Luna, taking her hand in his. "Luna..." Harry started.

And that's when he made the signature move - Harry James Potter got down on one knee.

Once in position, he looked back up at Luna, who now had a look on her face of pure elation and surprise. "Luna...will you..." Harry started, stumbling slightly over his words. "Will you marry me?" Harry finally asked, opening the tiny black box to reveal the simplest engagement ring, a beautiful shined silver with a modest diamond in the center.

"Oh Harry!" Luna exclaimed, pulling her hands up to cover her mouth. Hermione saw that Luna already had tears in her eyes and was dropping to her knees on the floor as well to be level with Harry. "Yes! Of course, yes!" Luna exclaimed, pressing her lips tightly to Harry's.

"Absolutely splendid!" Mrs Weasley cried from the other end of the table as the rest of the group erupted in cheers and applause, including some whistling from Charlie and George. Mrs Weasley quickly pushed her chair out and shuffled over to Harry and Luna, just as the couple was separating from their kiss, Harry placing the beautiful ring on Luna's finger. "Oh Harry, I'm so proud of you!" Mrs Weasley exclaimed as she rounded the corner and pulled Harry into a warm hug, kissing him on the cheek. "Luna, congratulations to you too! I'm so happy to have you as a part of the family," Mrs Weasley expressed to the blonde witch, still with tears streaming down her face. Hermione noticed that Luna had not let go of Harry's hand since he had first grabbed it upon the beginning of the proposal. At this realization, Hermione looked down at her own hand, encased in Ginny's, and felt a sense of deep contentment. She raised her head and noticed Ginny staring into her eyes, a spark buried deep within her gaze.

"I love you," Ginny whispered lightly under her breath, no one else noticing the words escaping the youngest Weasley's lips. Hermione broke out in a wide smile, and would have given anything to be able to kiss the wonderful woman in front of her. But this was Harry and Luna's moment, and she didn't want to divert any attention away from them at any cost. Their time would come. Instead, she just responded with exactly what was on her mind.

"I love you so much," Hermione whispered in Ginny's ear, gripping her hand tighter.

"Harry, you must let me plan the wedding!" Mrs Weasley shouted, bringing Hermione out of her moment with Ginny.

"There she goes! I knew it was only a matter of time. Honestly, woman, you have to plan every wedding?" George teased from down the table.

"George Weasley, don't you start with me. I know you're next!" Mrs Weasley prodded, her words knocking George out of his chair from surprise.

"Mum! Angelina's right here!" George shouted from the floor, picking himself up and dusting himself off. Ron was doubled over in laughter. Even Gwen was laughing hardily herself. Hermione took a moment to look around the room, watching the faces and reactions amongst the entire Weasley family. Arthur had walked over to the Harry and Luna as well, clasping his hand on Harry's shoulder in congratulations. Hermione could see how Arthur and Molly had truly accepted Harry and herself into their family with open arms, never giving them a reason to feel unwelcome. Harry had always had a family right here, loving and caring, that would protect him forever. And Hermione realized she had that as well, right here with the Weasley's. George and Charlie would always be the hysterical older brothers, Percy the quiet teacher's pet, Bill the responsible and noble gentleman. Ron would always be the surprise, and Fred would always be missed. And Ginny...

'...Ginny will always be the love of my life,' she thought with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed the latest installment. I am going to be taking a vacation over the Christmas holidays this next week so that gives me some great time for writing! I hope to have more chapters out quicker in the next few weeks. Thanks again for reading and, please, Please, PLEASE don't forget to review! :)**


	9. Chapter 8: Night Falls

**A/N: Again, sorry for the delay dear readers. I haven't had as much time to write as I had hoped on this holiday, so it has taken me longer than expected to finish this chapter. But here it is, and I hope you enjoy. :) Thanks to everyone for following the story! PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Night Falls<p>

After much celebration and merriment was had regarding the engagement of Harry and Luna lasting well into the night, the entire household was exhausted. As Mr and Mrs Weasley brought up the rear of the procession of people that climbed the stairs to bed, Hermione stayed behind in the living room to finish a letter to her parents.

As she dotted the "I" in her name at the end of the letter, she folded the parchment and slid it into an envelope. Once the envelope was sealed, she stood up from the desk, and turned towards the door of the room, making her way to the side of the house where Ron's owl, Pig, was housed. As Hermione approached the small owl, he gave an excited hoot, sticking his leg out for Hermione to attach the letter. She tied the letter to his scrawny leg, fed him a quick treat, and watched as the little owl made his way out the window and into the night.

"It's quite peaceful to watch them, isn't it?"

Hermione jumped at the voice behind her. She spun around quickly, seeing Luna standing in the doorway. The blonde girl was staring up at the open window in the room, watching the owl disappear into the darkness behind her.

"Oh Luna...it's you," Hermione remarked, feeling her heartbeat slow from it's sudden surge. She watched as Luna's gaze dropped from the high window to Hermione's face, that same airy demeanor still plastered across her, as it always would be. However, Hermione caught a glimpse of Luna's new engagement ring on her finger, reminding the brunette of the evening's previous festivities. Hermione looked up at Luna and smiled. "What are you doing down here?" Hermione questioned gently.

Luna looked deep into Hermione's eyes, almost seeming to study her intently. "I do remember telling you that we would discuss your current state later on, did I not?" Luna questioned rhetorically, showing a hint of a smirk. Hermione's eyebrows raised at the young witch, not quite knowing how to respond. A few moments went by before Luna spoke again. "Hmmm...since you seem to have no protests, shall we then?" Luna asked with a smile.

Hermione stood rooted to the spot, knowing she had a blank stare on her face as she gazed at Luna. She was at a loss for words, not knowing how to proceed or, more rather, plan her escape from the young witch and her quick wit. Hermione somehow knew that, even if she said absolutely nothing to Luna over the course of the next few minutes, perhaps even the next few days, her schoolmate would in one way or another still come upon the entire truth behind Hermione's new disposition. As this thought passed through Hermione's mind, she realized it was a lost effort, and figured it was best to tell Luna whatever she wanted to know. She felt her body relax as she closed her eyes for a brief moment, before opening them once again and staring up at Luna, a half-crooked smile appearing on her face. "Alright Luna, what would you like to know?" Hermione questioned, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

Luna's eyes brightened and grew slightly wider at Hermione's surrender. She proceeded to walk towards Hermione, then took a slight turn and pulled up a chair at the small table in the corner of the room. Once seated, she beckoned for Hermione to follow and sit at the seat across from her. "Please, sit down. I want you to be comfortable," Luna remarked as Hermione made her way over.

"It's a little late for that, Luna" Hermione chuckled as she sat in the chair opposite the blonde witch. Luna's eyebrows raised up at her.

"Is this not good news?" Luna questioned, concerned. "From the way you've been behaving, I had assumed it was," she finished.

Hermione looked on at Luna's quizzical face, then let her mind wander to thoughts of Ginny and the afternoon they had spent together. "No, Luna – it is good news. You were correct," Hermione said, still staring off, caught up in her own thoughts.

"Ah, yes – that's the look I remember seeing today," Luna stated knowingly, bringing Hermione's gaze up to the blonde witch. Luna was looking at her with a defiant stare, but showed a hint of a smile on her lips. Hermione became self-conscious as she felt Luna almost bore into her mind and read everything that was flashing through her head. "So – when did it happen?" Luna questioned suddenly. Hermione's eyes went wide, wondering how on earth Luna could had predicted the exact events of that afternoon without any explanation or lead. "Whatever this is," Luna remarked. "When did it happen?" she continued. Hermione breathed a quick sigh of relief, realizing that Luna only meant her question in a general fashion.

"Only this afternoon actually," Hermione answered. Then she paused, and took a moment to think about Luna's question a little deeper. After a few moments, she spoke again. "Although, perhaps, it has been going on a few years," she stated. "At least, I think it has been going for years...for both parties," Hermione said, realizing truly that the Weasley girl was not the only one who had been in love for so many years with one person, and one person alone. Hermione smiled at the thought of how silly she had been for so long, not realizing all along that the person she was meant to be with, was in fact her best friend.

Luna made a soft "mmhmm" sound from the other side of the table, bringing Hermione's gaze back up to her own. Luna had one eyebrow raised at the older witch, as well as a smile on her face. Luna then dropped her gaze and stretched her hand out across the table to Hermione. Hermione looked down and, after looking back up into Luna's face, placed her hand in the young woman's opposite her.

"Hermione..." Luna started, raising her eyes back up to the brunette's. A few moments went by before Luna continued. "Did Ginny finally tell you?"

Hermione was shocked, stunned beyond recognition. Then she realized she may be jumping the gun again, and decided to find out what Luna meant by the statement. "What do you mean?" she asked.

Luna looked at Hermione with an expression similar to how a parent looks at a child who was caught with sticky fingers and chocolate all over their face. "Hermione – did Ginny finally tell you how she feels about you?" Luna reiterated.

Now Hermione was shocked again. She couldn't believe that Luna knew – although she realized that, aside from herself, Ginny was best friends with Luna. Hermione wasn't jealous or angry about finding out that Luna had known for a long time how Ginny felt, but more just in awe of the fact that Ginny had truly felt this way for so long. Hermione all of sudden thought back to the Quidditch game against Slytherin in her final year at Hogwarts, where Ginny won over the support of the entire Gryffindor house, and Hermione and Luna had cheered on together for the redhead in the stands. She recalled how, at the end of the game, when Ginny had approached her through the thick crowds, that Luna was the one who had stopped her from going back up to the castle, that Luna was the one who had pulled Hermione down to the holding area in a rush after the game had finished, and how Luna had specifically said to Hermione as Ginny finally was able to approach her _"I think __she's looking for you'_, along with the sincere smile that was on her face. Hermione realized at that moment that Luna had known all along, and had only been trying to help Hermione see it in the first place for all these years.

"Luna – you knew?" Hermione asked, a smile spreading across her face. "And you tried to help me notice, didn't you?" she continued.

Luna shook her head up and down in agreement, affirming Hermione's assumptions. "I wanted to make Ginny tell you straight-out, but she wouldn't," Luna stated. "She was so concerned about ruining the friendship you two already shared that it stopped her from ever doing something that had the possibility of jeopardizing it," Luna explained. Hermione looked deep into Luna's eyes, realizing how much it had meant to Ginny to tell her earlier that day about her feelings. She had been spending years holding them in and convincing herself to keep them at bay, and Hermione was amazing at the strength Ginny Weasley held to finally bring them to light. She realized that she herself would have never been able to do what the redhead had done.

"She wanted so badly to tell you a few times, especially after times where you two had a 'moment', as she came to call them," Luna continued. "She would come running to me, sometimes with tears in her eyes, and tell me what had just happened with you, and how she had almost let it slip. She was never angry at you. She always came to me angry at herself for the possibility that your friendship had almost come to an end," Luna remarked lightly. "She was so concerned about never losing you, that I think it held you both back from having the true relationship you were meant to," Luna finished.

Hermione was stunned into silence. Luna's explanation had brought a whole new light to her view of Ginny and how she felt about her. Hermione felt a swell of love fill her heart as she thought about the redhead. She made a vow to herself in that moment that she would spend the rest of her life making up for lost time...starting now.

"Luna," Hermione started. "I need to go find Gin-"

"I know," Luna interrupted, a smile spread across her face. "Just tell me one thing before you leave?" Luna asked. Hermione nodded her head in agreement. "How do you feel...about Ginny?" Luna questioned tentatively. Hermione saw the concern in Luna's eyes for the redhead, knowing that this woman had witnessed Ginny go through so much over this whole ordeal, and now that there was a new chapter opening, she wanted a guarantee for her friend's happiness.

"Luna," Hermione started. "It has always been mutual – I just didn't realize it until now," Hermione responded, a genuine and deep smile on her face. She could see Luna relax and break out in a wide grin, knowing things would be the best that they could for the two witches from this point forward.

"Good," was all Luna said in response. "Now – go!" Luna instructed. And with that, Hermione pushed back her chair and got up, heading out the door in search of the woman she loved.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile...<em>

Ginny was finishing casting spells upon the dishes and utensils to be cleaned in the kitchen. She seemed quite satisfied with her work, and went to turn around to exit the room when she almost ran smack into George.

"Hello," George said down to her, a knowing air to his voice and his own trademark smirk on his face.

"George!" Ginny shouted. "Merlin's beard, what the bloody hell you doing sneaking up on me like that? You trying to give me a heart attack?" she exclaimed, clasping a hand to her chest in attempt to steady her racing heart.

"A little jumpy, aren't we?" George questioned her with an eyebrow raised, not even bothering to acknowledge the fact that Ginny seemed to have just suffered from a minor stroke.

"I'm not jumpy," Ginny protested, pushing past George. She didn't get very far as George grabbed her at the crook of the elbow and pulled her back.

"Not a chance, little sister. You're not getting away that easy," George stated, looking deep into Ginny's eyes. "Come on, let's have it," he instructed, crossing his arms in front of him and leaning against the kitchen counter. Ginny looked up into his face, wary of George's matter-of-fact tone. A few moments went by and she had not broken her gaze from her brother's eyes. He raised his eyebrows in expectancy at her, waiting for her to answer.

"I don't know what you're talking about, George," Ginny finally stated, trying to sound as convincing as she could. However, she was failing miserably. George only smiled and dropped his head, shaking it back and forth.

"Gin, Gin, Gin...haven't you already figured out that nothing gets by me?" George asked, uncrossing his arms and resting his hands against the ledge of the counter. "Really Gin, come on," George urged on. "Spill." Ginny realized she had been backed into a corner and there was no way out except with the truth. She sighed heavily and looked up at her brother with a half-crooked smile.

"Well..." Ginny started.

"Ah ha! So something _IS_ going on?" George asked with excitement, a mischievous smile spreading across his face.

"Oh George, you bastard!" Ginny exclaimed, shoving her brother gently. George only snickered at her, then moved to her side and wrapped a strong arm around her shoulders.

"Come on now, tell old Georgie what's got your knickers in a twist," George insisted ever so eloquently. Ginny proceeded to roll her eyes at George's comment, thinking though that it may not be so bad to tell him the truth. "Listen, if it helps, I know it has something to do with Hermione," George stated, causing Ginny to snap her head up to stare up into his eyes again. Immediately regretting the move, she saw George's expression change to one of excitement again. "Ahhh, so it _does_ have something to do with Hermione?" George asked expectantly.

"George!" Ginny screamed, bringing her hands up to her face and massaging her eyes. George only patted her on the shoulder, clasping her into his grip tighter.

"Gin, you might as well just tell me, otherwise I'm just going to sit here guessing the entire time. And as you well know, I can come up with some pretty outrageous scenarios," George said defiantly in Ginny's ear.

"Wanna bet?" Ginny asked, bringing her hands down from her eyes and looking up at her tall brother. George's eyes grew wide and his eyebrows raised far up on his forehead. Ginny shrugged in defeat and dropped her hands back to her sides. "Do you remember what I told you before I left for my last year at Hogwarts? On the way to the platform?" Ginny asked him hopefully.

"Yeah...," George said thoughtfully. "Yeah o'course I do. You told me you were a dyke," George responded teasingly.

"You arse!" Ginny yelled at him, slapping him on the arm. George laughed gently, ducking away from her continued strikes.

"Alright, alright! Sorry – but yes, I do remember," George said. Ginny looked up at him once more, unable to hide the happiness she was feeling at the thought of the words she was about to say to her brother.

"Do you remember what else I told you?" Ginny asked gently.

"That you were completely, madly, and fantastically in love with our little bookworm, Miss Hermione Granger?" George responded informatively. "Yeah, I think I can recall that," he said with a smile.

Ginny stared into George's eyes expectantly, hoping he would get the point without her explanation. A few moments went by, and George was still sitting there waiting for her to speak. Something told Ginny that, despite his silence, he still knew exactly what she was going to say. "Oh come on George, are you going to make me say it?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

"As a matter of fact, I am," George responded with a smirk. Ginny groaned loudly, leaning her head against his shoulder.

"Hermione and I..." she started, that same genuine smile spreading across her face again. "We...well..." Ginny tried to explain, not really knowing the words to use to depict what it was exactly that the two witches had experienced earlier in the day. Ginny knew "love" wasn't the right word, it wasn't strong enough. She didn't know if there was a word yet that described what she and Hermione had gone through just a few hours before.

"Gin, come on. By the looks of it, it doesn't seem like this is bad news or anything," George pushed. Ginny took her head off his shoulder and looked up at him, letting him see the huge smile spread on her face for the first time. George's eyes lit up at seeing the expression. "Holy shit, Gin – did you two get together?" George asked in surprise and excitement, being absolutely serious for the first time. Ginny just continued to look in his eyes, then began to shake her head up and down in affirmation, her smile growing wider.

"Fan-bloody-tastic!" George exclaimed, grabbing Ginny by the waist and lifting her up off the ground in a brotherly bear hug. Ginny held onto her brother tightly until he let her back down, pulling her far enough away from him to look into her eyes. "Gin – that's absolutely brilliant! How did it happen? _When_ did it happen?" George inquired, looking at Ginny expectantly.

"Just this afternoon, actually," Ginny responded. "At her parent's house," she added, a slight tinge of red spreading across her cheeks. Ginny tore her eyes away from her brother's, not wanting to clue him in on what else had occurred that afternoon. But George was quick...and smart.

"Gin..." George asked, bringing her gaze back up to his. He had one eyebrow raised and one side of his mouth curved up into a grin. Ginny tried to look away again, but it was too late. "Uh huh..." George said smartly. Letting the moment pass, he continued. "Well, what did she say? Did she profess her undying love for you?"

"As a matter of fact George, I did," Hermione said, suddenly appearing leaning against the open doorway between the kitchen and the dining room, a smile spread across her face. Ginny's head turned sharply to look over at Hermione as soon as she heard her voice. She could feel a warmth spread through her at the sight of the brunette just a few feet from her. George let go of Ginny for the first time since he grasped her in a clutching embrace at her news, and walked over to where Hermione was standing. Hermione stood up from the doorframe and looked up at George as he approached. He bent down and enveloped her in a hug.

"Congratulations Hermione," he said, pulling away. "I'm glad you and my sister finally grew some balls," he stated, causing Hermione to laugh heartily.

"Thanks, George," Hermione responded, bringing her eyes away from him to look at Ginny across the room. "Me too," she said, keeping her eyes locked on the young Weasley girl, reaching her hand out in mid-air towards the redhead. Ginny smiled and walked over to where the two were standing, grasping Hermione's hand in hers as soon as she was close enough, elation filling her to her core at the mere touch of the older witch.

"Well, I suppose it's time we all head to bed," George stated from the side, a smile on his face. He could tell how happy his little sister truly was, and it made him gleeful knowing how long she had waited for this. Ginny did not even bother to look at him as she nodded her head in agreement, her gaze fixated on Hermione. George only laughed softly to himself. "Alright, get you two," George said, pushing Ginny and Hermione through the door towards the stairs. As they all climbed the stairs, arriving on the first floor landing, George piped up once more.

"Oh Gin, for added measure," he started. "Might I suggest both a locking charm, as well as a silencing spell, for that door?" George stated with a wink, pointing to her bedroom door. Ginny looked back at him with sheer shock on her face, but before anyone could say anything more, he turned and headed further up the stairs to the room he shared with Angelina, whistling a bright and happy tune on his way up.

"Smart man," Hermione said flatly, her eyes not having yet diverted from watching George ascend the stairs.

"Beg pardon?" Ginny asked, slightly shocked at Hermione's remark. Hermione only turned to face Ginny's door, proceeding to head straight for it, dragging the redhead behind her. Hermione pushed through the door, pulling Ginny through, almost whipping her around and into the room. Still not having looked up at Ginny, Hermione turned around and closed the door behind them. Grabbing her wand from her front pocket, she gently muttered under her breath. Hermione paused and Ginny heard the click of a lock come from the door, in which Hermione proceeded to begin muttering again. This time, Hermione finished her spell and didn't wait. She finally turned around and looked Ginny square in the eye. Throwing her wand from her hand in one swift movement, Ginny followed it's path with her eyes and heard it clatter to the floor a few feet from the pair.

"Ginny..." Hermione said gently. Ginny lifted her head to the brunette's gaze, looking up into Hermione's face. She saw the most heated expression on the older witch, as if Hermione were trying to hold back from allowing her skin to escape from her body. Ginny looked deep into the dark brown eyes staring back at her, and didn't need a moment further. She threw herself into Hermione, closing the distance between them quickly, reaching out to grasp the smaller woman's face in her hands as she approached. Swiftly, Ginny brought her face close to Hermione's and placed her lips hungrily against the older witch, feeling her body fill with desire the moment they touched, hearing a moan escape from the brunette. Hitting her with such force, Ginny backed Hermione into the door behind her, smashing against the wood in urgency. Hermione raised her arms up and wrapped them around Ginny's neck, pulling the young witch closer to place her lips desperately against the redhead's. Ginny placed a hand on Hermione's waist, gripping her tightly, her other hand cupping the brunette just under her ribs. Their lips continued to move together, tongues dancing across the other. Ginny broke the kiss briefly as she moved her hands to lift Hermione up off the floor, the brunette following suit and wrapping her legs around the young redhead's waist. Ginny placed her lips hard against Hermione's once more, carrying the witch over to the bed in the middle of the room.

Once reaching their destination, Ginny held on strong to Hermione as she gently laid her down against the soft sheets, keeping her lips tight against the older witch, resting on top of the brunette as she laid her down. Hermione lightly pushed against Ginny, breaking their kiss. She dropped her hands from Ginny's neck, running them lightly down the redhead's body, causing the younger witch to shiver slightly at the tender contact. Hermione rested her fingers against Ginny's waist, teasing the skin underneath the redhead's shirt. Ginny closed her eyes tightly as she felt surge after surge of desire course across her skin. As she opened her eyes, she watched the older witch began to tug on the opening of her shirt. Ginny proceeded to sit up, Hermione following her, stretching her arms high and feeling the brunette pull Ginny's shirt off in one swift movement. Hermione's hands crawled up Ginny's back, the older witch taking the opportunity to kiss a line up Ginny's abdomen in front of her. As her hands reached the clasp of the redhead's bra, she quickly unclasped it, and let it fall to the side, bringing her head back to fully look at the redhead. Hermione felt her breath catch in her throat at the sight of Ginny. She was amazed at the perfection of her toned body, the shape of her breasts, the softness of her skin against her fingertips. Hermione was not able to stifle her desires and proceeded to raise one hand up to Ginny's tender skin surrounding her breast.

"If I do something wrong," Hermione stated quietly. "Just tell me," she finished. Ginny took a moment, not understanding how Hermione could think she wasn't doing anything right. She then proceeded to reach one hand down and place her fingers under the brunette's chin, lifting it slightly so that Hermione was staring directly into her eyes.

"You can do no wrong," Ginny stated strongly, assuring Hermione that nothing could top this. Hermione stared up into Ginny's gaze, seeing the confidence exude from the redhead and transfer directly to her. She felt stronger than ever, wanting nothing more from this point forward then to spend the rest of the night bringing Ginny to release over, and over, again.

Ginny took the moment to lower her head down to Hermione's, resting her lips against the older witch once more. Though the urgency remained in tact between the two women, their actions slowed. Ginny slowly began to unbutton Hermione's shirt, one button at a time, carefully moving her fingers down further and further as more of the brunette's flesh became exposed. Hermione's hands gently glided across Ginny's skin as the younger woman slowly undressed her, lightly grazing the tender skin across Ginny's nipples, feeling them harden at her continued touch. She felt Ginny moan from deep within, but noticed that she did not speed up her process any faster, causing Hermione to appreciate the savoring approach the redhead was insisting upon. Ginny reached the end of the brunette's shirt, pulling it apart slightly to reveal more of the older witch to her waiting partner. Gently, Ginny removed her lips from Hermione's and stared down at the form in front of her. The redhead slipped her hands underneath the shirt close to Hermione's collarbone, and slid her hands up and around the brunette's shoulders, catching the open sides of the shirt with her thumbs. In a quick movement, Ginny pulled the shirt down Hermione's shoulders and off her figure, bringing it back around and letting it fall to the floor. Bending further down, Ginny wrapped her arms around the older woman, resting her forehead against Hermione's, staring deeply into her eyes. Slowly, she let her hands fall down the brunette's back, letting them come to rest against the clasp of her bra. Holding her gaze with the smaller witch, she unhooked the bra and pulled it away from Hermione's body fervently, letting it drop on the floor with the rest of the clothing piled up. Ginny's gaze fell to Hermione's form once again, feeling the surge of desire come back full force as she let her eyes wander across the exquisite detail in front of her.

At this moment, Hermione took hold of Ginny by the waist, and in one quick movement, rolled the two of them, switching positions with the tall witch. Ginny had a wide-eyed look plastered to her face as Hermione situated herself against the redhead. Without anything further, Hermione grabbed Ginny's hands in her own, intertwining her fingers through the young witch's, and then proceeded to lower herself directly on top of Ginny. As she fell against the soft skin of the tall Quidditch player, she locked eyes with her for one brief moment before turning her head to the side and laying against Ginny's shoulder, settling herself into the crook of Ginny's neck, closing her eyes as their skin touched.

"I just wanted to feel you against me," Hermione explained. She raised up and then back down as Ginny breathed in deeply, then felt the redhead pull her fingers away from Hermione's clutching grasp. Before Hermione could protest, she felt Ginny's strong arms wrap around her, holding her close. Hermione sighed as she felt the safety overcome her.

"I can feel your heart beating," Ginny stated calmly. Hermione raised her head and looked up at Ginny at the statement. Hermione pulled one hand forward and propped herself up, her face hovering over Ginny's. As she stared back into Ginny's eyes, Hermione felt the urgency and deep desire return. Looking directly into the redhead's gaze, Hermione could see it return in Ginny's eyes as well. She saw her breathing increase, her chest rising and falling faster than it had before; she saw her eyes darken with deep desire; and she saw the young woman lick her lips subtly in longing. Without any hesitation, Hermione dropped her mouth down to Ginny's, moving against the redhead's lips with desperation. Hermione's hand stroked down Ginny's body, finding the swell of her breast. With no reluctance as to whether or not she was doing anything properly, Hermione broke the kiss between them and began massaging Ginny, pinching her nipple tightly between her fingers, causing the youngest Weasley to gasp at the intense reaction her body was experiencing. Ginny reached up and grabbed Hermione's small face, bringing it down to her own and putting her lips roughly against the older witch again. Hermione was losing control quickly, feeling a carnal desire rising within her and beginning to course through her body.

"Ginny - " Hermione started.

"Hermione, I want you too," Ginny stated, staring up into Hermione's eyes, saying something before the brunette had a chance to explain anything to the younger witch. A few moments passed before Hermione sat straight up and then reached her hands towards Ginny's jeans, working feverishly to unfasten them and pull the zipper down. As soon as that was accomplished, Hermione slipped her fingers into the belt loops on either side of the redhead's waist and began to pull, wasting no time in the process to strip Ginny completely of any clothing that remained on her form. As the older witch pulled the last piece away, Ginny sat up to meet Hermione and began to unfasten her jeans as well, working much faster than Hermione did and having all of the clothing belonging to the brunette off in seconds. Hermione took a moment, breathing heavily and feeling heat escaping her body as she dropped her eyes to look at Ginny. Hermione was overcome with amazement, feeling the desire refresh within her and increase in intensity. She brought her gaze back up to look at Ginny, and saw the same look flashing in the redhead's eyes. Hermione enveloped Ginny's lips with her own and proceeded to push the younger witch back down onto the bed in a hasty movement. Hermione began running her hands along Ginny's body once more, slowly working her way down the redhead's toned physique. Their kisses became more and more heated as Hermione's hand moved lower and lower. Ginny was continually letting out small moans of pleasure underneath Hermione's kisses. Hermione felt her fingers arrive, but took a moment before moving forward to her final destination, bringing her lips away from the redhead.

"Hermione..." Ginny stated, pulling her out of her own thoughts. "You don't have to do this yet, I would completely underst- " she tried to finish, but Hermione stopped the young witch's words the moment her fingers found Ginny's clit. The overwhelming sensation of touching Ginny for the first time threw Hermione into such a state of desire, feeling her senses explode to the point that she was seeing little white dots show up in her vision. She felt Ginny grip her shoulders tightly and gasp loudly when Hermione's fingers touched Ginny's wet mound. She glanced up at the young witch and saw her gaze intensely back at her. Hermione took this moment to wrap her free arm around the young witch and hold her close, pushing her forehead against Ginny's and looking deep within her eyes. Ginny was trying to control the intense pleasure she had coursing through her body at the mere touch of Hermione's hand to her. Before long, Hermione began to move her fingers, circling around Ginny's clit with a steady and repetitive motion. Ginny went into a state of rapid breathing, throwing both of her arms around Hermione and clutching the older witch tightly, keeping her forehead pressed to the brunette. Her eyes closed and her gasps turned to cries of pleasure, whimpering gently as Hermione made each revolution. Hermione stared at the young witch in her arms, relishing in the sounds she made and the movements she felt, feeling a deep satisfaction in knowing that Ginny was enjoying every bit as much as she. Hermione realized she couldn't wait a second longer. She kept her eyes locked on Ginny as she slowly stop circling her fingers, causing Ginny to open her eyes and stare at Hermione intently. Slowly, Hermione slipped her hand further down Ginny's moist center, stopping just outside her entrance. Some of her uncertainty returned as she dropped her eyes from the redhead's gaze, wondering for a brief moment if she was going to be able to do this correctly. But then she was brought out of her insecurities by the most beautiful voice.

"It's okay - you are more than amazing, I promise," Ginny vowed to the brunette. Hermione's eyes shot back up to look at Ginny. Suddenly, she needed no further convincing. With increased urgency, she pressed her lips to Ginny's and pushed one finger deep into the redhead. Ginny pulled back immediately and let out a cry of pleasure, clutching Hermione tighter and feeling her chest heave with increased exertion. Hermione stayed still a moment or two to allow the young witch to adjust, but then began to move in a steady rhythm deep within the redhead. Ginny pulled her closer still, wrapping her arms around Hermione's shoulders and pressing her forehead so close to Hermione's that their noses were almost touching. With each push Hermione made deep into the young redhead, Ginny would cry out, moaning in the brunette's ear, sounds so sweet to Hermione that she had never felt so close to heaven. After a few moments, Hermione curved the end of the finger she had deep inside Ginny, and continued with her movements. At the change, she felt Ginny tremble, and proceeded to feel her walls start closing in around her hand. Hermione took the opportunity to place one more finger deep into Ginny, moving them both in and out of the young witch. Hermione continued to stare deep into Ginny's eyes, then moved her lips to cover the redhead's as she felt her grip tighten around her fingers. Hermione knew it had come to that moment, and she proceeded to increase her speed, moving her fingers faster. Ginny's hands had a vice grip on Hermione now, but she didn't care. She kept her pace set until Ginny gave her the affirmation.

"Hermione – I'm going to cum!" Ginny shouted. Hermione kept her pace steady and help tight to Ginny as she felt the woman shake violently and then her grip tighten even further in one final spasm inside the redhead, a pulsation grasping her fingers deep within Ginny. Ginny gasped as her orgasm rocked through her body, holding Hermione so close to her that she was shaking right along with the young witch. Ginny pressed her forehead to Hermione's as she cried out in pleasure, clasping her eyes shut as the end came about. Within a few seconds, Hermione felt Ginny's body go limp in her arms, but the young witch held tight to Hermione's frame, not letting her go for a moment.

"Was that...alright?" Hermione asked tentatively of the redhead. She felt Ginny bring her head back, off of the brunette's forehead, to bring her eyes directly up to look into those of the older witch. She proceeded to bring one of her hands up to cup Hermione's cheek, running her fingers gently along the brunette's jawline.

"You were brilliant," Ginny responded lovingly. "You have absolutely nothing to be concerned about..." And then Ginny closed the distance between the two witches once more, resting her lips gently against Hermione's, eliciting a small moan from the brunette. Hermione brought both of her hands up to wrap her arms around Ginny, feeling their bodies press together tightly, enjoying the sensation of Ginny's naked form crushed against her own. She felt Ginny move her other arm away from their embrace, every so often sensing the redhead's fingertips on different areas of her body – her shoulders, her ribcage, her lower abdomen. Then, with quick force and urgency beyond any Hermione could have ever comprehended, Ginny's hand had suddenly snaked its way down and under Hermione's sitting form, settling at Hermione's entrance, teasing the perimeter with one of her tender fingertips. Hermione broke the kiss and gasped loudly, sensing her breathing increase just as suddenly, feeling her chest start to heave in response. And then, just as quickly, Ginny drove her fingers deep into Hermione's moist center. The older witch was so surprised by this sudden movement that her body seemed to respond quicker than usual, and within seconds, Hermione could feel her walls begin to tighten around Ginny's fingers deep inside her. With each rhythmic push inside the brunette that Ginny made, Hermione let out a cry of pleasure. In their position, Hermione never needed to release Ginny from her arms, still holding the redhead close to her body and feeling their rhythm move together against one another's skin. This only elicited more moans from the older witch. After only a few seconds further, Hermione felt her body initiate that final climb, and then felt the intense release, as if her body came crashing down at full speed down a steep hill, rolling quicker and quicker towards the valley below. Hermione cried out, screaming Ginny's name as her orgasm rocked through her entire body. She griped Ginny tighter in her arms as she experienced release, and as she came down from her intense euphoria, she opened her eyes to see Ginny staring deeply into them, locking the older witch into her gaze. Hermione stared back into those dark eyes, and saw such depths of desire and love emanating from Ginny's expression. Her heart started to soar again just as it had before so many times throughout the day, and as she looked back and forth quickly between the redhead's eyes, she brought her head down and pressed her lips desperately to Ginny's, holding them tightly together long enough that both witches forgot about any sense of time. She felt the contours of Ginny's lips as they kissed, continuing their exploration and memorization of their touch. The older witch was still in disbelief at how she had made it through so much of her life without the kisses Ginny provided her. They had become her drug, and she was completely addicted. As Hermione thought of this, she broke the kiss and pulled her head away, witnessing Ginny open her eyes out of the embrace and stare back at her with the same look of love and desire, never having faltered from that expression. Hermione realized that Ginny had never looked at her any differently, perhaps, if anything, only with hidden attributes. The youngest Weasley had been looking at Hermione with love and devotion for so many years, and Hermione had always seen it. It just took her all this time to recognize it, and realize she had been looking at this young woman the exact same way for so long.

"I have been in love with you just as long, Ginerva Weasley," Hermione stated, breaking the silence. "I want you to know that."

Ginny's eyes went wide with shock, seemingly unable to move. Hermione continued to gaze at the redhead and realized that she wouldn't want to move either. Their position was perfect – with Ginny sitting straight up in the large bed, legs crossed against the other, and one strong arm wrapped around Hermione, who sat in the center of Ginny's lap, legs wrapped around the young witch, and arms enclosed around the redhead's form, feeling her fingers lay gently against her back. Every area of skin was touching, each girl was supporting the other in some fashion. Hermione had continually watched Ginny's face as she said the words she had never known she'd been waiting so long to say. Ginny had gone from shock, to realization, to overwhelming love. A huge smile spread across her lips as she pulled Hermione's face close to hers once more and captured her lips again. Hermione felt a surge of elation tear through her body as she continued to kiss the young witch. Breaking the kiss, Ginny stared up at her with the most loving expression.

"George was right – I am glad we finally grew some balls," Ginny said, bringing laughs out of the both of them. Hermione suddenly felt her head get heavy, her eyes beginning to flutter slightly. She felt Ginny's strong hand press against her back, causing her to fall against the redhead, resting her head against the the younger woman's strong shoulder and closing her eyes. Ginny lightly kissed the bridge of her nose and continued to hold the older witch, as Hermione smiled gently, feeling so completely happy and whole, and fell further and further into relaxation. Eventually, she felt Ginny lean back against the soft sheets once more, settling into the bed and reaching one arm down to pull the blankets up over the two of them. Hermione fell against the redhead's form, settling into the crook of her neck as the redhead wrapped her strong arms around her, and, with thoughts of how she would like to spend the rest of her life with this magnificent young witch, silently drifted off to sleep in Ginny's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed the new installment :). Thanks for reading and, again, PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Breakfast at the Burrow

**A/N: ****My dear, dear readers!**

**Please let me first formally apologize for the severe delay in starting this story up once again. I've been meaning to return to it many times within the past few months, but then, as always, something always comes along in life and messes up your plans, doesn't it? But now, I've simply had it with not being able to write and continue with this story so, fuck it all lol! I'm so glad to be writing again and hope that you'll welcome the continuation of the story with open arms, and of course reviews! I have had the following chapter leading up into a new idea continually processing through my thoughts for quite a while, and now finally I can share it with you!**

**And now without further adieu... :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Breakfast at the Burrow<p>

__Hermione slides her head to the side, feeling the prickle of the grass against her cheek as she pushes against it. Her eyes close instinctively against the bright, warm sun shining down on her face, and she brings a hand up to shield her eyes from the glow. Before her hand could venture too far, it was caught in mid-path by soft fingers, gentle and warm against the delicate skin of her hand. The fingers entwine themselves with her own, grasping tightly to her slender grip. Hermione lifts her head around to the other side, coming face-to-face with soft brown eyes encompassed by flowing tendrils of bright ginger-colored hair. The face is speckled with freckles from the tip of the nose to the hallow of the cheeks. And the crafty smile, encased by lips a tender shade of pink, causes her own smile to appear. From there, her gaze travels back up to the eyes, deep orbs of clarity, as if Hermione can see straight into this person's soul, feel her emotions, touch her desires...all from a glance.__

_"_Ginny..." Hermione uttered, barely above a whisper.__

_"_Hermione...I love y-"__

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

Hermione stirred, sudden anger rising at whatever it was making a terrible racket and pulling her from an incredibly desirable dream.

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

Hermione groaned, not wanting to open her eyes, hoping instead that if the sound went away she would be able to fall back to sleep and continue on with her dream.

**THUMP. THUMP. THUMP.**

"GIRLS!" Mrs. Weasley called from outside the door.

Hermione bolted straight up, eyes wide with horror as the entire night before, as well as the current situation she realized she was in, came crashing back into her memory.

"Girls! Are you awake yet? It's nearly 10 o'clock! And why is the door locked? Ginny! Are you in there?" Mrs. Weasley shouted from the hallway.

Hermione's eyes darted around, but she realized she was alone in bed...in Ginny's bed. Hermione laid her hand on the sheets where she remembered Ginny's body being, and felt a warmth coming from the spot. Ginny had only just been there. But, where was she now?

"Hermione!" came a gentle whisper from across the room. Hermione lifted her eyes up to the doorway leading into the washroom, and saw Ginny standing in its frame, towel wrapped around her form, hair cascading down her shoulders, a look of shock still etched in her face, likely from the presence of her mother just behind her bedroom door. "Hermione – you need to put some clothes on and answer the door for my Mum! And I'll get in the shower so she won't suspect. Quick, hurry!"

Hermione was smiling ear to ear at the look of Ginny in utter distress. At that moment, she realized she didn't care anymore, she didn't care if anyone found out, or even how, she only cared about taking every possible opportunity to be near to Ginny, be close to her, be with her in any way possible from now on. And here was one staring her right in the face, and she wasn't going to miss it. She looked down at her hands, still clutching the white sheet to her own body, then returned her gaze to Ginny, a sly smile breaking across her lips. Ginny looked at her with a raised eyebrow, not enjoying the fact that Hermione seemed to have different plans.

"Are you sure Ginny?" Hermione asked, letting the sheet fall from her grasp, exposing her torso to the young witch on the opposite side of the room, the sunlight from the windows hitting her breasts, illuminating them with a warm glow of light. Ginny audibly gulped – HARD – and stared at the bare flesh revealed in front of her eyes. Then to Ginny's enticing surprise, she watched Hermione swing her long, slender legs out from under the sheets and get up, exposing her completely naked form.

"Ginny?" Hermione asked again, walking slowly over to where the redhead stood, the same light from the windows casting her in a silhouetted form as she approached. "Are you positive that's what you want?" Hermione stated as she arrived mere inches from Ginny. Ginny looked up into Hermione's face, seeing the teasing glance plastered there, knowing Hermione understood that she had Ginny in a lock. And that there was only one way out of it.

"Come here," Ginny ordered, dropping the towel to the floor from her grasp. Hermione seemed to stumble slightly as she walked over, taken aback as Ginny revealed her own naked body to the older witch. As she got closer, Ginny reached out and grabbed Hermione's hand, pulling her quickly towards her, feeling their naked bodies crash together, flush to each others forms. A gentle moan escaped Hermione's lips as their bodies touched. Ginny looked down into Hermione's eyes. "That was just cruel," she said with a grin, seeing Hermione smile unabashedly up at her. And with that, Ginny gently touched her lips against Hermione's, floods of images coming back to her from the previous day and night they had spent together. Reaching behind her and turning the shower on full blast, she pulled Hermione further into the room, pushing the door closed without another single thought.

* * *

><p>Ginny suddenly stopped at the top of the staircase leading down to the common area of the Burrow, causing Hermione to bump right into her.<p>

"Ginny! What's wrong?" Hermione asked, peeking around red curls, curious as to what would lead to a sudden stop. Ginny only turned around, causing Hermione to pull her head back abruptly, and looked deep into Hermione's eyes.

"Are we going to tell them? Show them?" Ginny asked tentatively, taking Hermione's hand in hers. Hermione remembered what she had thought of earlier that morning – about not caring who found out about her and Ginny, and how. Now that her wits had returned to her in the absence of Ginny's naked body next to her, she had second thoughts.

"I'm not sure. How would you like to approach it?" Hermione asked gently. She witnessed Ginny's eyes move away from her in thought, and realized the redhead was thinking about what would be the best course of action.

"Maybe...not yet? If anything, Harry and Luna only became engaged last night. I don't want to stomp all over their big announcement by giving my parents, let alone Harry and Ron, probably one of the biggest shocks of their lives," Ginny responded with a laugh. Hermione smiled up at her.

"I agree. But we will tell them before it gets to be too long, yes? I'm not sure how many days I can pretend to not want to constantly touch you," Hermione pleaded, tightening her grip on Ginny's hand. Ginny did not even utter a sound before she closed the distance between her and the older witch, kissing her gently at first, but then feeling the heat rise as the kiss increased in intensity between the two young women. Suddenly, Hermione pulled back.

"Ginny, so help me God if you don't stop right this minute we are never going to make it down those stairs," Hermione sounded off, fire blazing in her eyes as she stared directly into Ginny's face. Ginny couldn't help but giggle slightly at the state the older witch found herself in.

"Alright, alright. Merlin Hermione, you'd think you were having a heart attack," Ginny teased, turning around and starting down the stairs towards the sound of activity coming from the kitchen. Walking through the archway towards the long table, Ginny saw the entire household sitting together over breakfast, laughing and talking about the highlighted stories of the hour.

"Oh Ginny! It's about time, I didn't think to expect you so late this morning," Mrs. Weasley called from the other side of the room, walking towards Ginny and wrapping her arms around the young witch in a quick embrace. "Oh, and Hermione! Glad to see you're all set too," Mrs Weasley stated as she pulled her head up and walked around Ginny to the archway. Ginny turned around in time to see Hermione approach and give Ginny a wink as she made her way to a seat at the table.

"Yeah, why is it you're so late this morning, little sis?"

Ginny jumped at the voice directly behind her head, spinning around to see George standing before her with a very large grin plastered across his detailed face, a look of skepticism and intrigue exuding from every freckle.

"Bloody hell George! You need to stop doing that!" Ginny snapped at him with a quick laugh. George's grin only grew wider.

"Stop avoiding the question, dear little sister," he responded with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

"You're a pig," Ginny scoffed at him, grinning madly as she moved around her older brother towards the smells of food coming from the stove.

"Mm hmm..." George muttered under his breath as he watched his sister wind around him and escape, avoiding the question entirely. "Just what I thought."

"Mum, is there any food left?" Ginny asked from the counter, peering into all the stove top containers, coming up short on any remaining breakfast items.

"Well Ginny, the people who brought themselves out of bed before the middle of the day did eat already," Mrs. Weasley responded. Ginny only shrugged, realizing only now how hungry she was. She had a long, rigorous, yet incredible night, it was true.

"Oh Mum, come off it," Charlie piped up. With a flick of his wand, the stove was bubbling once more with all the foods Ginny thought to be long gone.

"Thanks Charlie," Ginny responded, watching her mother from the corner of her eye walk away shaking her head, muttering words such as "inconsiderate," "arrogant," and "just like their father" as she walked out of the kitchen. Ginny just laughed to herself. Looking back at the table, she caught Hermione's eye, and silently gestured towards the food asking the older witch if she was any bit as hungry as Ginny was. Hermione's head nodded in affirmation as she got up and walked over to the stove.

"I'm absolutely famished," Hermione said to Ginny as she approached.

"Me too," Ginny responded. She looked into Hermione's eyes and knew that the brunette was recalling the reasons why the two girls were prime candidates for starvation this morning. Pulling a plate down from the cabinet and handing it to Hermione, Ginny saw the older witch looking at her intently. "What is it?" she asked. She saw the words forming behind her eyes as Hermione thought of exactly what to say.

"I just want to escape back upstairs and spend all day in bed with you," Hermione admitted, barely uttering the words above a whisper. Ginny's body trembled slightly as the words hit her ears, and it took all of her will power to refocus and respond.

"Though that sounds like an amazing experience, I have a feeling we would draw suspicion to ourselves and take the light off of Harry and Luna, the two people that we are doing this for in the first place," Ginny said with a smirk. Hermione laughed lightly and shook her head in agreement.

"You're right. I know you're right," Hermione admitted.

"That doesn't mean we don't have tonight..." Ginny stated. Hermione seemed to almost snap to attention at those words.

"And I shall be anticipating the moment we get that chance for the rest of the day," Hermione claimed, letting her hand rest on top of Ginny's on the counter.

"So will I," Ginny responded. Hermione then quickly walked away from the younger witch, taking her plate of food back to the table, and sat next to Harry to eat. Ginny watched her go all the way back, and kept reminding herself that she was the lucky person that was given the gift of sharing a bed with Hermione Granger, being able to touch her and kiss her, hold her close in those moments. In that instance, Ginny felt like the luckiest person – muggle or wizard – that walked on the Earth.

"Alright you lot! Finish up that breakfast! It's time to start the clean up of the house!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed from archway. "Charlie, Bill, Ron, and George – you go outside and help your father with the garden gnomes and putting the contraptions he's scraping out of view. Luna and Gwen – come with me to do the linens and washing. Ginny, Hermione, and Harry – you take the attic. Alright all of you – let's get a move on!" Mrs. Weasley explained as she walked out of the kitchen and down the hall to the linen closets. With the scraping of chairs against the kitchen floor, one by one, each of the members at the tables disappeared to their respective destinations.

"Well, I lucked out. I got placed with the two who haven't eaten breakfast yet! I'll catch up on the Daily Prophet while you two finish," Harry said to the two witches, grabbing the paper and putting his feet up on Ron's now empty chair.

"I forgot it was Mum's spring cleaning weekend," Ginny stated as she walked over with her plate of food to the chair on the other side of Hermione, sitting down and beginning to eat what was on her plate.

"Spring cleaning? But it's summer! And even that's almost over," Hermione stated with amusement.

"Yeah well, Mum's always a bit behind when it comes to cleaning up the house," Ginny said with a mouth full of food, causing Hermione to laugh as she began to eat her own breakfast.


	11. Chapter 10: Freshening Up

**A/N: I know, I know...**

**It's been FOREVER! I am terribly sorry to all of my amazing readers out there that it has been so long since the last update. So very much has happened in my life since the last chapter was posted though! I am finally graduating from university in May, I will be moving from Washington D.C to California in a few weeks, and – oh yeah! - I got married! :D That's right, I'm a happily married woman now :). I met a beautiful girl, fell in love, and got married. And it's been amazing. 3**

**However, I am still sorry that this story went on the back burner while all of this hulla-balloo occurred in my life. But I do promise, even if it takes me 10 years to do so, I will finish this story and make sure you all get the ending as you deserve! For now though, how about just the next chapter? ;)**

* * *

><p><p>

Chapter 10: Freshening Up

As Hermione, Ginny, and Harry all ascended the stairs leading up the attic, their conversation continued on from the kitchen.

"Harry," Hermione started. "How are you feeling? I mean – an engaged man!" Hermione stated with a laugh, emitting one from Ginny as well. "You're growing right up," she finished with a smile both in her voice and on her face.

Harry laughed in response, but both Hermione and Ginny could see the glow in his face. He was truly radiant, as if a light had turned on inside the boy that had not been on for quite a long time. "It's actually fantastic," he responded, still smiling. "I mean, I'm only engaged, and I already feel different. I don't know, I guess making it 'official' really brings a new side to the relationship I have with Luna." He paused. "Bloody hell – can you imagine how I will be when I'm actually _married_?!" Harry shouted with a hearty laugh. Hermione and Ginny both laughed in response and smiled at him.

"Harry, you were always meant to be a lover, not a fighter," Ginny stated to him as they climbed the last flight of stairs, reaching the door to the attic.

"Yeah, well...someone might have wanted to tell Voldemort that about 10 years ago," Harry responded with a quick grunt. Having meant it as a joke, Ginny and Hermione still heard the bitterness in his voice.

Ginny reached out and touched Harry's shoulder. "Maybe, but we sure are glad you were there when you were," Ginny stated to him, granting him the warmest of smiles. Harry gently touched her hand, and grinned at her.

"Thanks, Ginny," he responded. He looked up at Hermione, who smiled at him too. Without so much as another thought on the subject, Harry put his hand on the doorknob leading into the main area of the attic. He twisted the knob, and pulled. But Harry was met with nothing more than a jiggle from the wood of the door. He tried once more, with a little more force this time, and managed to spring loose some dust mites from the area above the frame on the door, but still not get it to open.

"Harry, we can get this open with a little 'alohamora'," Hermione said, reaching for her wand in her back pocket.

"No," Harry insisted. "No way, we can make this open without magic," he continued with indignation. At this, Harry clasped both his hands around the knob of the door, and pulled with quite a bit of strength behind it. Ginny put her arm in front of Hermione and pushed the both of them back up against the furthest wall from the door as Harry struggled with the entryway. Hermione dared a glance at Ginny quickly before snapping her gaze back to Harry.

"Bloody door, what could be holding it so tight?" Harry exclaimed as he pulled on the knob again and again, with more force each time.

"Harry...?" Ginny interjected quietly.

"No...I got it, Ginny. I got it," Harry insisted as he continued struggling with the door.

"No, but...Harry..." Ginny tried again.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaimed, turning his gaze to face her, his face bright red and speckles of sweat popping up on his forehead. Hermione had to stifle a giggle as she saw his face. He looked like something straight from an old picture of Harry's Uncle Vernon. Maybe there was signs of his genetic connections to the Dursley's after all? "I promise, I can get this door without magic," Harry finished.

"Harry...let me just...try this one thing," Ginny pressed, inching forward towards the door. Harry glared at her, but let her pass and approached the hatch. Ginny grabbed the knob up against the wood, and with one swift movement...

_CREEEEEEEEEEK._

Hermione erupted in laughter, clutching her abdomen as her chuckles spread through her stomach and made her lose her breath quickly. Harry's face was that of defeat as he slowly started smiling, and then even laughing himself. Ginny took that as a good sign and giggled along with the other two as well.

"So...Attic door – you need to push it open, not pull," Harry spoke, pretending to take notes on an imaginary piece of paper in the air. Ginny shook her head in affirmation.

"That, or use magic," Ginny responded, winking at Harry, to which Harry playfully shoved her through the door frame and into the dusty and bright attic room. Hermione followed directly behind Harry into the musty room.

"Wow..." Hermione stated as they all stood in front of the piles and piles of old papers, retired robes, and the widest array of knick-knacks this side of the Atlantic.

"Now, in here, let's use magic," Harry stated to the two girls. All of them laughed and made a silent agreement to use magic wherever possible in order to make sure this wasn't such a daunting task for the three of them to accomplish by the end of the day.

"Alright," Ginny began, taking on the role of leader. "Hermione, why don't you start in the back where all the robes are located. Anything older than any of us can get tossed. We'll let Mum go through the newer ones," she assigned to the brunette. "Harry, why don't you start on the boxes and trunks labeled 'Hogwarts' off to the left side over there. Who knows what could be in those," Ginny pointed to the boxes covered in cobwebs. "I'll start with the trunks labeled 'Rubbish' and figure out why they're still here," Ginny finished. The three wizards went to their assigned areas and began opening boxes, trunks, and pushing through old...everything. They definitely had their work cut out for them this afternoon!

After around two hours of working with determination on getting through all of the items in the attic of the Burrow, the three wizards were coming into their final few items to examine. Suddenly, there was a small crash coming from the area where Harry was assigned. Both Ginny and Hermione looked up quickly in the direction of the crashing sound, only to hear Harry beckon them over.

"Ginny! Hermione! Come here, you have to see what I found!" Harry exclaimed from the corner of the attic. Both Hermione and Ginny jumped up from their seated positions and pushed their way through to where Harry was standing in the back of the attic underneath two low-hanging beams.

"What is it, Harry?" asked Ginny as she approached the young wizard. Hermione followed close behind her. As Hermione followed Ginny to Harry's location, she felt a sense of heat rise within her belly at being so close to Ginny. The feeling coursed through her whole form, and her skin started to sprout little goosebumps along her arms as she felt her desire spread to other parts of her body very, very quickly. Hermione couldn't help but reach out and touch Ginny's wrist lightly, just needing to feel her skin once more. She already felt as it if had been too long since she had touched the young witch. She saw Ginny's body shutter with a slight jolt at Hermione's touch, and suddenly Ginny's hand grabbed Hermione's behind her, and held it tightly. Hermione realized that Ginny was conveying to her that her own body was causing the same roucous within her. Quite abruptly, Ginny stopped in front of Hermione, and the older witch barely missed crashing into Ginny full force. Thankfully she was able to stop their bodies from colliding, but in the sweep of movement as Hermione brought herself to a stop, she sneaked a quick kiss to the nape of Ginny's neck, having made it such a quick movement that no one would have even noticed had they even been looking directly at the two girls. Hermione watched as the hairs stood up on Ginny's neck after her impromptu kiss, and she smiled to herself at her power over Ginny's desire.

"I think I found a secret door," said Harry, breaking Hermione's focus on Ginny's neck and her own desire for the redhead. Then suddenly, it registered to her what Harry had just said.

"A secret door?!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Careful, it may be one of Fred and George's old tricks," Ginny stated tentatively. Despite Fred's absence in the wrold since his death, all three wizards jumped back from the door in preparation for a joke spell or a squirting potion to come from the door if they drew near. After some examination, Ginny was the one to give the all clear. "If this were a Weasley joke door, something would have happened by now. I believe we are safe," she finished.

Harry put his hand on the painted clasp on the inside of a carved out square of wood big enough for a 1st year to fit through. This time, Harry pushed the door open instead of pulling, which caused a slight snicker from both girls and a glare from the young dark-haired wizard. However, as soon as the door was open before them, all three of the friends were distracted by what lay beyond the once hidden door.

"Bloody hell," Harry said, copying his good friend Ron's favorite euphanism. Before them lay many old trinkets and treasures – books from time periods that challenged those held in the Hogwarts library from Mr. Weasley's first interests; gold pieces and jewels from Egypt and India from Charlie's travels; dishes, utensils, and glassware with royal crests emblazed on their metals dating back from when Hogwarts was founded and most likely passed down through the Weasleys since its inauguration; and finally, an old, dusty, beautiful black grand piano that took up the majority of the tiny hidden room and glowed in the light coming in from the small window against the far wall.

"Wow," said Ginny. "I never knew any of this stuff was up here!" she exclaimed.

"All of this looks wonderful," Hermione stated. "Old, but wonderful. Look at some of these books! But this piano..." Hermione continued, staring at the old piano with a longing even Harry had never seen Hermione have for the books she loved. "Harry, help me clean this off," Hermione requested of the young wizard. Hermione and Harry grabbed a few of their cloths from the work they had been doing in the attic, and swiped the dust off of the old piano, causing its black color to shine through and sparkle in the sunlight. The piano was beautiful and strong, sported perfectly curved carpentry and slick lines of wood work. Harry went to open up the cover and place the stand in the socket to keep it open. Hermione, Harry, and Ginny all looked inside at the machinery inside the old instrument.

"I wonder if it still works," Ginny questioned. Hermione walked around the redhead, pulling the bench out from under the sleek black instrument. She sat down upon it and opened up the cover over the keys. They were bright white with vibrant black sharps and flats, looking as if they hadn't been touched in years. Hermione dropped a finger to the middle C key, and pressed down hard. The piano resounded out the note in perfect pitch and with such detail and clarity, it sounded as if the piano had been made to create music composed by the greatest of musicians and composers, bringing all the vitality and vivacity that music can by having its own grandeur added to the notes it produced. Hermione fell in love with it as soon as the note faded into the silence around them.

"This is incredible," Ginny remarked as Hermione brought her hands away from the keys. "I wonder why my parents never told us about this," she finished.

"They probably didn't want your grubby little hands all over it as kids," Harry responded with a laugh. Ginny slapped his arm playfully at his remark, then looked as if she thought better of it.

"You're probably right, Harry," Ginny conceded with her own giggle. Hermione was still seated in front of the keys of the piano, staring at the beautifully detailed machinery before her. "Hermione, do you know how to play?" Ginny asked, bringing Hermione's gaze up to the redhead's.

Hermione smiled. "Yes, I do actually," she stated to her two friends.

"Oh Hermione, play us something!" Ginny requested with excitement. "Please," she added.

"Yeah, Hermione," Harry interjected. "I'd love to hear a piece," he said with a smile, clasping Hermione on the shoulder with an encouraging grip.

"Really?" Hermione asked the other two, looking up into the expectant eyes of Harry's face. Her gaze drifted to Ginny, and her heart fluttered again at the gaze she shared with the young redhead.

"Please Hermione, I think both Harry and I would love to hear you play," Ginny stated.

"Alright," Hermione conceded. Her hands rose to the black and white keys of the antique piano, and she rested her fingertips against their smooth surfaces. She took a deep breath in, and began playing the first low notes of "Comtine D'un Autre Été: L'après-midi" by Yann Tiersen from one of Hermione's most recent favorite films, _Amélie_. Instantly, both Harry and Ginny were captivated by the music of the piece. The antique piano brought the music out beautifully as well. The rich low background mixed with the higher melody made a resonant sound in the tiny hidden room. Harry and Ginny stood very still as Hermione continued to play the piece from memory, speeding her notes as the crescendos came about, and slowing down her pace as the music became more illustrious. Harry and Ginny stood transfixed, taking in the music and they beautiful melody. Hermione stole a glance up at Ginny and saw her standing next to the piano, leaning against its frame with her eyes closed, swaying slightly to the rhythm of the music. Ginny slowly opened her eyes and found Hermione staring at her. She smiled brightly at the older witch, and Hermione saw a look of deep desire and longing for what she could only guess as herself, since she was sure that she was returning the exact same look to Ginny. As Hermione played the last few bars of the piece and finished on the solid chord, she slowly took her fingers off the keys, waiting for the sound of the notes to fade away. Once they did, Harry broke into applause.

"Blimey, Hermione," he exclaimed. "That was brilliant! Absolutely brilliant!"

"Hermione, that was gorgeous," her eyes still on Hermione's. Hermione's heart soared at the compliments of two of the most dear people in her life, and blushed slightly from Harry's excitability.

"Hermione," Harry began as soon as he had stopped clapping. "You MUST play at Luna's and my wedding," he pleaded. Ginny's eyes went wide with shock and a large smile spread across her face.

"Yes Hermione! You must!" Ginny agreed, jumping up and down in place. "You have to play Harry and Luna's first dance song!" she finalized. Harry whipped his head around to Hermione.

"That's brilliant! Yes! You are hired! I won't take no for an answer, Hermione. You are playing at my wedding," Harry instructed. Hermione couldn't help but laugh in response. Harry was looking at her expectantly, and she couldn't help but agree.

"Alright, alright Harry. I'll play at your wedding. I would be honored," Hermione agreed with excitement in her voice. She couldn't be happier to contribute to Harry and Luna's wedding in such a personal way. And, knowing Harry, the first dance song would be incredibly classy, and Hermione couldn't wait to learn their piece and build an everlasting memory for her best friend and his fiancée.

"Brilliant!" Harry exclaimed, pulling Hermione up from the piano bench and wrapping her in a tight bear hug. "Oh thank you, Hermione. This is going to be perfect," Harry complimented. Hermione wrapped her arms around her best friend, and looked at Ginny behind him as he squeezed her tight. She locked eyes with Ginny once more, and subtly mouthed the words 'I love you' towards the redhead.

Ginny whispered them right back.


End file.
